


La Vie En Rose

by sm0k3yj03



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #abuse, #alastorleblanc, #angeldust, #eatingdisorder, #hazbinhotel, #valentino, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm0k3yj03/pseuds/sm0k3yj03
Summary: Angel Dust is extremely lonely. Through therapy sessions with Charlie he slowly is getting into a better mental state and growing. The therapy they've decided on was music therapy. Charlie gifts Angel a Walkman that genuinely helps him grow. Angel makes his own mixtapes happily, and slowly heals. Until that dreaded capitalistic human holiday rolls around, with blood filled red hearts and perfect bubblegum pink ribbons, Valentines Day. Angel doesn't fall into an unbreakable depression, but he sure as hell is in a slump. Friends like Husk and Nifty really lift his spirits, but it isn't until a mystery someone gives him anonymous mixtapes, that Angel really blossoms.As for this secret mix maker, they try to convince themselves their feelings for Angel are to: "Strictly get him in a good mood for the sake of the Hazbin Hotel" ,but his music really show his true colors and feelings.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before reading, please understand that this book is coming from Wattpad firstly! Secondly I apologize for any errors on my part. College and other life issues have made it difficult to even start editing. I love you all so much! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1

*Angel Dust*  
I awoke in the living room on the couch of the Hazbin Hotel to Charlie smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Do we really need to do a therapy session? Charlie we already established my mental state." She giggled at my cranky response to her rude awakening. She then handed me a bundle.  
"Angel I think our sessions have helped me see that talking only puts you in a mood. So here is something I think will help you!" I looked down at the perfectly wrapped pink present. I smiled and opened it. I looked down at a pair of pink headphones and a pink Walkman. My eyes lit up.  
“Woah Charlie you actually got me one?! These things are my jam!” She smiled and giggled.  
“I know! It’s why I got one! Music seems to be the only thing you respond to!” She smiled sweetly. "I got you the Melanie Martinez Crybaby and K-12 albums for the walkman!" She handed them to me and I smiled a lot.  
"Thanks Charlie. This means a lot to me." She nodded and ran off to bother Vaggie. I put on K-12 and listened to Wheels On The Bus. I smiled softly, laid back on the couch, and felt completely safe.  
I was almost done with the album when I fell asleep on the couch to the song Fire Drill.

*Alastor*  
I walked around the hotel boredly, and saw Angel asleep on the couch. He was curled in a ball listening to some music. I was annoyed because he's supposed to sleep in his room. I shook his shoulder gently. His eyelashes fluttered like butterflies on a morning dew and opened a slight bit.  
"Hm?...." I took the headphones off him as he rubbed his eyes gently and yawned.  
"Angel, dear you need to go to your room to sleep." I said with a wide toothy grin to him. His pink orbs eventually closed again due to exhaustion. His body leaned forward and I caught him sighing. Angel hadn't been sleeping  
well lately so I gave him some room to be an annoying prick. I picked him up in my left arm and wrapped my other arm around him letting his head rest on my shoulder. I picked up his walkman and took him to his room. I just teleported us in and laid him in the pink covers. I looked around the room to see it for the first time. Angel's room was pastel pink with white stripes. I noticed a book shelf with every version of a current book series called Twilight. I mean the graphic novel edition, the White Edition, the Twilight hardcover, the Red Editions, the books with extras, and many more versions of the books. I looked in his closet curiously and saw a vinyl version of 2 albums of K-12 and Crybaby. He was quite an oddball, anyone could see that. I closed the closet, and turned off the strong of pink heart lights that lined his ceiling. I passed by Husk in the living room walking in with pink roses. I was confused as I saw him walk towards Angel's room.

Who does his simpleton think he is going after my- 

I halted my thoughts realising what I was thinking and left Husk to his business.


	2. Chapter 2

*Angel*  
I woke up to my bedroom and tried remembering what happened to get me here. I remember seeing Alastor before I fell asleep. I blushed to realize he must have brought me to my room. I sighed and got on my favorite pink hoodie and some comfortable shorts. I put on my pink headphones and connected them to my pink Walkman playing the album Crybaby from Melanie Martinez. It was nice walking to the kitchen and just making a sandwich feeling calm for once. In therapy, Charlie realized I was anxious all the damn time and that I functioned best with music. I saw Husk and waved then went back to my room when I saw a small bouquet of pink roses. I picked them up and smiled. I read the card and it was a friendly note from Husk and Nifty:

Dear Angel,  
We care so much about you and hope we can all hang out sometime!!!  
Love,  
Nifty and Husk  
The Friendship Club!!!

I laughed a bit and smiled. Husk and Nifty had started a small Friendship Club with Charlie and Vaggie. It was adorable, but I wasn´t interested. This wasn´t the kinda thing I was into. I brought the roses into my room. I got rid of old dead roses from a vase and put in the new blush pink ones. I smiled at the roses. It was nice to know I was loved and cared for by my friends. A nice change of pace for me. I walked back downstairs and saw Alastor and Nifty talking a bit. He wasn´t smiling and seemed rather. . . distressed? Nifty eventually left and Alastor just looks a bit disheveled. I walked over and waved as I took off my headphones.  
¨Hey Al. You feeling ok?¨ I asked with a reassuring smile. He looked to me and immediately went to his normal happy go lucky grin.  
¨I am perfectly fine Angel. Don´t you worry your pretty little head!¨ He patted my head and left leaving me oddly confused. I followed after Al and saw him going to see Charlie in her office. I was a bit jealous, since well I liked Alastor a lot. He´s wierd and different. A lot more exciting than some of the guys I meet on the street. He walked in and I looked to Vaggie who looked pissed off in the kitchen.  
¨What´s got you all wound up?¨ She looked to me angrily and then calmed down a bit.  
¨Oh nothing just… Angel have you ever liked someone?... So much you can´t stand seeing them with someone else?¨ She looked to the door sorrowfully, I followed her gaze feeling equally… distressed. Anyone would be dumb if they couldn´t see how perfect Charlie and Al were for one another. Both bubbly and happy all the time, both enjoy singing, both love dancing, they´re just perfect together all the time. Always in sync and know each other because they know themselves. I sighed.  
¨Yeah I know how ya feel...¨ I said as we both stared at the door worriedly. The door burst open to an overwhelmed Charlie who walked to Vaggie and hugged her from stress, and a clearly relieved Alastor. I walked to him.  
¨You trying therapy too?” I asked. He looked at me and grinned.  
¨Well yes, Charlie thinks music therapy could help but I am a different case than you so she is thinking of other things.” I thought for a second.  
“Well you’re a Radio Demon kinda guy. Try recording your feelings into a tape recorder and maybe it’ll feel more organic?” Charlie beamed and looked to me.  
“Angel you’re a genius!!!” She ran to her office and grabbed a tape recorder and empty tapes and handed them to Al. He held them and was confused.  
“Trust me, Al, you’re gonna need to at least do this once a day or sometimes all day so you can feel like a normal living being.” I joked. He smiled at my joke.  
“Well thank you for the suggestion Angel.” I blushed a bit from the smile.  
“You’re welcome strawberry pimp.” I punched his arm jokingly and left listening to the song Carousel.   
I went to my room and laid in bed. When I Charlie ran in and dragged me back to the living room.  
"Everyone since it is February we are going to have a Valentine's Day Party!!! It's the 31st of January so you better get a gift for anyone you care about and it better be good!!! Make sure to bring a date!!!" I sat there and felt sad. I felt really… lonely. Everyone I knew were just my clients and I knew I really only liked Al. I got up and left the room with tears streaming down my face.

*Alastor*  
I watched Angel leave crying and Charlie run after him upstair and I heard a door slam. I got up and left as well and heard Angel's room be torn apart. Charlie cried and left. I sighed and felt responsible to help Angel feel better, for the sake of the Hotel of course!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*Alastor*  
I walked into my room and thought as to what I could do to make Angel feel better.

Well he seeemed lonely… and definitely didn’t plan on a date for the dance. So maybe something to ease the lonliness…

Thats when it hit me. A secret admirer. Someone attracted to Angel’s personality would genuinely lift his spirits! I began working on the project, until I heard Angel's bedroom door open. I looked out of my room door to see him look exceptionally… different? He looked like himself but it was clear to me something was off. He was listening to music again. He saw me, smiled and waved sweetly to me with both his left arms. I felt emberressed that I was staring at him and blushed. I waved back and got back to work on the task at hand.  
*Angel*  
I felt sick as hell. I felt so unhappy that my body puked everything I ate. It felt nice in a wierd way. I had gotten on my corset too and I just felt beautiful in a wierd way. I saw Al look at me curiously. I couldn't help but flush pink and wave to him as he waved back. I walked to the kitchen to see Charlie and Vaggie. I waved.  
"Hey Charlie… sorry about earlier I was just emotional today." She smiled and hugged me close.  
"It's ok Angel! Are ya hungry?" I was really hungry, but I wanted to keep feeling beautiful so I refused. I went to the bar and grabbed a beer as I walked around the hotel listening to Strawberry Shortcake by Melanie Martinez. It felt relatable. Like I was just a sex object, but is it all my fault?... What else do I know how to do to make enough money? I sighed and switched the song to The Principal. I walked to my room and saw a small red package wrapped with a pink bow. I blushed and picked up the package and it's letter.

Dearest Angel,  
I know you probably don't know me, but I felt I should at least bother to say hello? I've taken a fancy to you for a long time. Your more beautiful beyond compare to anything in hell, and when you smile… it makes me so happy. I wish I had the confidence to meet you face to face, but I think our meeting should prolong longer. I hope you enjoy the playlist enclosed. It seemed to fit your current mood.  
Love,  
Your Dearest Admirer

My cheeks flushed red as I opened the package and there were 12 songs on it.

Orange Juice -Melanie Martinez  
Betty Boop - Charlie Puth  
Tangled Up - Caro Emerald  
Almost Lovers - Scarlett  
The Good Life - Three Days Grace  
No One Would Listen - Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Evermore - Beauty And The Beast  
For The Damaged Coda - Blonde Redhead  
Piggyback - Melanie Martinez  
St. James Infirmary Blues - Cab Calloway  
Baby Hotline - Jack Stauber  
Secret - Mary Lambert  
All these sobs were some of my favorites. I smiled and popped it into my Walkman and listened to The Good Life. I immediately got into the songs rough nature and got into my room, closing the door. The rough guitar vibes and emotional strength was just how I felt. I began to just melt into the music. I jammed out and moved my body to the music until a large pain hit my stomach from hunger and the corset. I sighed and put on the Damaged Coda , and walked out the room smiling and reading over the neat cursive written letter. It smelled of faint Cologne that smelled of roses and sunflowers. I was so caught in my daydream that I bumped into Alastor. He whipped his head around  
"Angel! What has you so distracted?" He smiled. I blushed at his smile and wished he was my admirer, but he hated me. I smiled to him.  
"I got a secret admirer, who isn't a pervert and likes me for me! He is so sweet! He made me a whole new playlist. I think he really likes me…" Alastor chuckled and I awaited the joke when I felt Al pet my head again making me blush.  
"Good for you Angel!" He left me there and I smiled and ran to tell Charlie when I felt the corset hinder my breathing a bit so I forced myself to walk.  
*Alastor*   
Once Angel rounded the corner. I felt my cheeks flush as I smiled about his adorable smile.

*3 hours later*

I saw Angel walking downstairs and he seemed out of breathe. I was a bit worried and ran to him as he collapsed and I caught him.  
"Charlie! Call the Doctor!" I yelled to her.  
She looked to me confused.  
"CALL THE DAMN DOCTOR CHARLIE!" I growled to her. She yelped and ran. Angel was having problems breathing so I pulled up his shirt to find a corset. I panicked a bit and got the laces off as fast as I could.  
"CHARLIE WHERE IS THAT DAMN DOCTOR?!" Vaggie was about to yell at me when she saw Angel.  
"HURRY UP CHARLIE!" Charlie was crying from the stress, but that wasn't my concern. My concern was the darling Angel in my arms.  
"It's ok Angel darling. You'll be ok." My fingers went through his hair and he just struggled to breathe. A Doctor ran in and checked his vitals.  
"He is alright. The corset was blocking his breathing and he hasn't seem to have eaten anything. Not an eating disorder but it could be the start of one. Keep a close eye on him." I nodded and Charlie thanked him.  
"At least it wasn't an overdose…" She went to help take him to his room but I picked him up and went to my room with him. I laid him in my bed and held him close to me.  
"You're safe with me Angel." He snuggled close to me in his sleep, and I eventually took him back to his room and fed Fat Nuggets. I sat on a chair in the room and fell asleep as I watched over Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
*Angel*  
I woke up feeling sick as hell and I couldn't find my walkman. I bolted upward in bed. I got up and ran around my room looking for it quietly so no one knew I was awake. Thats when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Al.  
"Alastor! Sorry I was looking for my walkman! Have ya seen it?!" I rambled as I,searched when he handed me the small pink walkman. I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks Alastor! But I gotta change! Thanks for helping!" He nodded.  
"Rest easy Angel." I nodded as he left. I ran around the room and found another corset. I smiled and got onto my body snuggly and tied it tighter than last time. I smiled and looked in the mirror. The empty feeling in my stomach hurt like hell and my ribs screamed for freedom from my prison, but my body felt so beautiful and perfect for once. I got on a pink mini skirt and skin tight black long sleeve shirt and my normal heels. I looked good and felt confident. I grabbed my walkman and let my headphones lay on my shoulders as I walked out my room. When I got to the kitchen there was a nice meal waiting for me.  
"You should really eat Angel! You really gave us a scare earlier!" Charlie said. I sighed and faked a smile as I ate. I ate some food and felt immediately sick but I pushed it down and the emptiness left. I finished eating and immediately ran to a bathroom and puked. I felt the emptiness again and felt safe again. I brushed my teeth and made sure I didn’t get any puke on me then walked out. Charlie and Vaggie suspected nothing as I walked by. I felt comfortable in my skin for once. I walked through the halls of the Hotel when I saw Alastor down the hall. I waved to him and his eyes looked at me worriedly.  
“Angel… are you wearing a corset again?! You could get hurt!” He grabbed my arm gently and I immediately blushed red.  
“A-Al it’s no big deal. They just help me look skinnier! That’s it!” He let go.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the change?” I looked up to him and his smile was faltered and worried. “Angel you’re hurting yourself and that isn’t good for the hotel.” My heart broke and I just looked up to him.  
“Right… the hotel. Not Charlie or me. The hotel.” The tears streamed down my face. “Maybe I should just leave then since clearly you don’t care for me! Maybe I should find my secret admirer and find someone who loves me for me and doesn’t care about how my actions make them look!” I turned into my room and grabbed a suitcase, but Al grabbed my arms tightly, making me yelp.  
“I will not let you leave Angel.” I was nervous as he looked at me with a protective almost possessive look. I felt the tears well in my eyes more and the cries came out more audibly.  
“Al let me go! Now!” Fat Nuggets heard the fear in my voice and ran out of bed running into Al’s leg over and over. Al, not really paying attention kicked him away, but harder than expected and he hit the wall.  
“Fat Nuggets!” I sprouted another set of arms and got Al off of me. I ran to my sweetie and the adorable pig snuggled into my arms happily. I was crying and held him close. Al looked like he felt bad but I stopped him before he could speak.  
“Get the hell out! Now!” I cried and he left.  
“Angel I am so sorr-” I slammed the door shut and put Fat Nuggets back in bed. I got a text from my boss. Of course, I had work. I wrote a note to my secret admirer, left it outside my door, and left out through the window to work.

*Alastor*  
Earlier I never meant to hurt Angel or Fat Nuggets, I was just frustrated with Angel and him hurting himself for this ideal beauty in his head that society has lied about. My biggest worry is I heard him puke his guts up earlier and it felt sickening to hear. I was worried about him constantly and I just wanted the best for him. That corset and a poor diet could kill him. I just wanted to know he was ok. I walked to his room and knocked. I got no response and looked down to note to his secret admirer.

Dear Secret Admirer,  
I’m glad I have you to talk too… I feel so lonely and you made me feel less alone in this world. Sometimes being cooped up in this hotel is hard. If ya don’t mind… could you tell me more about you? I enjoy you a lot…

-Angel Dust

I smiled and got to my writing desk and began to write when Charlie walked in.  
“Hey, Al! Vaggie and I are doing some advertising! Can you get Angel’s prescription?” I looked up confused. Charlie looked shocked.  
“Angel’s has asthma Al, he needs his inhaler at all times. His last dose went out. Mind helping me out?” I was shocked and nodded as she left. I grabbed my jacket and went to the nearest pharmacy. In hell, people were crazy about medicine but there is a back entrance for important things like inhalers, blood thinners, etc. I went there and they gave me Angel’s inhaler. On the way back to the hotel I felt a tentacle wrap around me before I had time to react I was slammed against the ground repeatedly. I would have fought back, but I had no idea where the person was and if my attacks could hit myself instead. I tried waiting it out as I was thrown around roughly and soon felt my breathing hitch.

*Angel*  
I was outta work and could barely breathe, those clients really took it outta me today. I walked back to the hotel hoping Charlie got my prescription when I turned my head to see Alastor getting the shit beat outta him.  
“AL!” I grabbed a shotgun off of some random guy’s back, put it on myself and ran in. Al was really hurt. I grabbed the pistol in my boot and shot at the target. I could barely see as a tentacle hit the gun away and hit me into a wall. I could barely breathe and Al looked knocked out. I panicked and grabbed the shotgun and shot at the target twice. They turned to me dropping Al. I ran as fast as I could and threw the gun at his head. I ran as fast as I could, but my eyes became fuzzy and I couldn’t breathe. I fell over and couldn’t breathe. The figure stood over me. I was scared to die. I was scared this person would harm me and I’d never see my friends again.  
“Al... I love you…” I kept gasping for air helplessly. The wheezing was horrible as my vision fuzzed over. I pulled myself up barely able to breathe when they hit me over the head.

*Alastor*  
I awoke to see a picture next to me. The picture was a knocked out Angel. I felt panic. He didn’t have an inhaler. He is hurt. I ran to the hotel to Charlie panicking.  
“HUSK! CAR! NOW!” Husk looked shocked and nodded as I threw him the keys. We got in and I told him the address on the back of the photo. I held the photo in worry for Angel. This wasn’t about the hotel. This wasn’t about me, or Husk, or Charlie, or Vaggie, or Nifty, this was about Angel, the one person suffering the most in there. The one person I truly worried about.

We got to the location and I ran in, Husk staying behind. I saw Angel clearly injured and weak.  
“Angel!” I ran to him when the figure appeared in front of me. I growled and my powers trumped theirs this time, engulfing them into a pit and soon they disappeared. I picked him up and ran back to the car.  
“DRIVE!” I growled to Husk. I ran in with Angel and laid him on the couch. I ripped the corset off him and bandaged his head. He eventually awoke.  
“Al?... You’re ok!” He cried and hugged me. “I didn’t think I could hold him off long enough! I thought you were hurt! My asthma attack stopped me! I’m so sorry!” I held him closer as he cried into my shoulder. The poor dear had a long day, and he would not stop sobbing to me of how scared he was. I wanted to take that fear away and let him just smile at me like he always does. He eventually fell asleep and I laid him back down to rest as I watched over the injured angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Angel*  
I woke up to a lot of pain and I whimpered. I heard someone walk over to me. I opened my eyes a bit to see Al. He was in a dress shirt and dress pants and looked tired and disheveled.   
“Angel dear what do you need?” I was in so much pain, but his sincere eyes and light smile made me feel safe.  
“Pain killers, please?... And a pillow?” It hurt to speak a bit. Al asked Charlie for meds. He picked me up and I whimpered and took me to my room. He laid me down in a lot of plush heart-shaped pillows I never saw before. They were so plush and I smiled a bit. Fat Nuggets jumped in next to me and I smiled. Charlie brought in my meds and I took them.  
Al came in with a thick red comforter and I smiled as he covered me. “Thank you, Al.” I was warm and felt safe. Alastor smiled and sat on the bed. “Hey, Alastor… can you lay with me?... You don’t have to I just… feel lonely… I’m sorry I asked.” I turned away but he got next to me and held me close. I blushed red and snuggled into his warm strong chest.  
“Al can you just stay with me? Please?” Al smiled and pulled me closer.  
“Of course my dear.” He said sweetly as he stroked my hair. I was sure this was a dream, and I just felt so safe here. I felt tired and weak.

*Alastor*  
I waited till Angel fell asleep and left. I looked back to him. He looked so lonely in bed, and I felt bad to leave him. I went to the bar where I saw Husk on his phone.  
"Yo Alastor. You gotta see this." I walked over and on Husk's phone was the video of me being assaulted, but then out of the blue Angel jumps in. I could hear his wheezing and how tired he was. Eventually, he toppled over and said 1 last thing before he was knocked out.  
"Al … I love you…" I was shocked and Husk seemed to notice.  
"Dude… he could have died trying to help you." I put a hand up to silence him. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why would Angel nearly die to save me, then say… he love me? Was he on drugs? Insane? Lonely? I sighed and took Husk's phone with me. I went to my room and finished writing Angel's letter and put it by his door. I watched the video again as Angel had an asthma attack. I sighed. I felt horrible that Angel suffered like that. The wheezing haunted me. It was horrible to watch. I felt devastated that I let that figure harm Angel. I for once sat in my own self-loathing and hated myself for not helping him even though I know I wasn't well.

*Angel*

I woke up and felt better. I went to my door to leave my room and found a letter from my admirer.

Dearest Angel,  
My darling I heard of the harm you have come to and I hope you are well. You are so sweet to put your friend's well being first, but… you seem different.  
Are you eating well? I know you enjoy wearing your corset but it really isn't good for you. I worry about your health daily… every day you see more and more… sad. It devastates me, my love.

Love,  
Your Dearest Admirer

I took his words to heart, but I couldn't stop starving myself. I'm nothing but a slut without my corset! I look so ugly and disgusting… I ran back into my room and slipped on a snug corset. I felt pretty again pushed away my tears. I went downstairs and saw Charlie.  
"Angel! You need to eat-" I immediately turned away and ran upstairs to the nearest door and slammed it shut. I cried and fell to my knees crying helplessly and curled into a ball of sadness. I felt so emotionally lost, to be honest. I wanted to get better. I wanted to eat normally again and love myself, but it was hell. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up quickly to see Alastor. I panicked and wiped my tears.  
“S-sorry I just kinda ran in.” I got up.  
“It’s alright Angel.” I ran out feeling ashamed of myself as I bumped into Charlie. She took me by my arm as I kept crying and I tried to tug away, but I was too tired. I was hyperventilating, again. I began coughing and looked for my inhaler, I tugged away from Charlie and ran upstairs to look for my inhaler when I bumped into Alastor, he handed it to me and I used it. I just fell into his arms and just couldn’t stop sobbing. Charlie tried to drag me off to another therapy session, but Alastor told her to leave. I just felt so lost mentally lost, until music filled my ears. Alastor was singing. I just stood there quietly calming down little by little. It was a song I did not recognize the language of, but it was peaceful. I felt calmer and definitely better. The pain in my stomach was silenced, and the whining of my ribs halted as I stood there.  
“Angel, you are ok now. Let’s get you to your room and calm down.” I nodded and went to my room. He waved and left. I sat and snuggled with Fat Nuggets and felt at peace again.  
I then heard Alastor singing, right outside my door. I smiled sweetly and just listened as he sang. He sounded lovely. I felt my anxieties calm slowly until I heard Charlie ask to talk to Alastor. She silenced the sweet music and I couldn’t help but be jealous. I walked out after them quietly.  
“Alastor, do you think Angel is… suffering from an eating disorder? He seems thinner and doesn’t eat like he normally does.” Charlie seemed worried about me I guess. “If he keeps it up like this… it’ll soon be more noticable and the Hotel could get hit harder in the media.” That sentance made me sick… she cared more about the Hotel’s reputation than my well being. I got upset and ran down the stairs to them.  
“I am not suffering from an eating disorder and Charlie go fuck yourself for even bringing it up to Al instead of me and trying to get me help! On top of that screw this damn Hotel if it means more than our friendship and my wellbeing!” I yelled and cried. I stormed to my room and slammed the door as I cried. I was angry Charlie brought it up to Alastor. I had… a problem, but it was none of Al’s buisness. I just cried in my bed and felt like shit until I couldn’t breathe and used my inhaler. I heard Alastor’s faint singing coming from his room, and it lulled me to sleep, in my corset.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Alastor*  
I walked by Angel’s room on my way to see Charlie when I heard Angel faintly wheezing. I bolted in and he was having an asthma attack. His waist was slimmer than normal, so he must have fallen asleep in his corset causing an asthma attack. I cut the corset off and gave him his inhaler. He used it and clung to me breathing calmly but trying to catch his breath. I got up, still angry. As he laid there, I could tell under his shirt all you could see was ribs. I was worried, this didn’t look healthy.  
“Angel. You look extremely ill.” He looked at me tiredly and nodded. I sat next to him and let him lay his head on my lap. “What is going on Angel?” I asked. He fell back asleep and I sighed, leaving to go and talk to Charlie as planned.

*3 hours later*  
*Angel*  
I woke up to laughter. I was curious so I got on my corset and went downstairs to see Charlie and Alastor laughing together as they played a board game. I put on my headphones and put on the song The Good Life by Three Days Grace. The music roared with the same rage I felt. I saw Vaggie completely excluded from the game and no one noticed her 3rd piece making its way swiftly through the board. She looked at me, told them she quit, and we walked away feeling sad together.  
"Man Angel… at least you have a nice admirer who loved you. I can't get Charlie to look at me anymore with Alastor here…" We sat in a therapy room Charlie had for us and I lit a cigarette.  
"Yeah, like… he's nice and all, but… my admirer is no Alastor. I wish Al and I were more like my admirer and me…" I sighed. Vaggie and I did this a lot. Just talking about our pain and feeling sorry for one another. It was difficult. We suffered a lot together. It was difficult for us being in love with someone that would never love us back. We eventually left the room and went to the living room. We heard a crash and ran in to see that Charlie had fallen into Al’s arms and broke a vase.  
“Charlie dear, be careful.” I felt my heart swell in pain. Vaggie got livid and ran over and helped Charlie up.  
“S-sorry Al! I didn’t mean to fall!” She stuttered out. I felt so uncomfortable and unhappy as he quietly chuckled at Charlie’s klutziness.   
“It’s if fine Charlie dear, you simply fell,” Alastor said. I just walked away passive-aggressively when I felt Alastor’s hand on my shoulder.  
“Angel we need to talk.” I sighed. I looked to him angrily. “What the hell is there to talk about!?” I barked at him angrily. He looked a bit shocked I yelled at him. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room and felt upset. I slammed my door shut and just wanted to feel ok for once. I missed my snacks… but if I gained weight I wasn´t attractive. Where was my admirer?... Why wasn´t he here? I laid in bed and watched the K-12 movie that Charlie managed to get me. I laid in bed and listened to the lovely movie and smiled as I began dancing to all the choreography. I loved the music and couldn´t help but dance when I felt the damned breathing difficulty. I wheezed and grabbed my inhaler and breathed in. I took off my corset since I was alone. It hurt once it was off but I felt really happy as I got back to dancing. Soon the lovely movie was over and I smiled. I walked out of my room to find a bouquet of pink and purple flowers. I picked them up and smelled them. They smelled lovely and I noticed the adorable card with them. I read it.

Dear Angel,

I noticed you seemed upset that… your friends are worried about your health, so I wanted to get you something to remind you you need to take care of yourself. These are Aster flowers, they mean;  
¨Take care of yourself for me.¨

I love you, Angel. If you won´t do it for your friends, please do it for me, and get yourself some help.

I love you, my dear.  
Your Secret Admirer

I blushed and smiled. These flowers were so cute. They´re called Alastors!!! That´s so cute!!! I loved the Alastors and got them in a vase. I decided I wasn´t too far gone and went downstairs and ate a piece of bread. It took a minute as I hated food before, but I held it down!!! I went to my room and stared dreamily at the Alastors. I wish Al loved me like my admirer. The Alastors smelled so nice, and it helped keep me calm and feeling peaceful.  
I was going to get better, for him. I looked to my corset, picked it up, and threw it out my window. I ran downstairs and bumped into Alastor. He looked at me confused.  
¨Angel you´re not corsetting?¨ I nodded and his smile beamed wider.  
¨Congratulations my friend. You are on the road to a healthier life that is much more fulfilling.¨ He pets my head and ran off. I smiled sweetly and ran and told Charlie the truth. We planned a healthier diet, and how to slowly introduce my foods back into my life.  
I was ready to get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
*Alastor*  
I hadn´t talked to Angel lately and really felt like we weren´t even talking anymore. He´d see me and speed away. Today I walked down the hall to my office, when I saw Angel. He looked more alive and happier. It seemed like all the pain he had been through these past couple days. Angel always wrote to me of how his life was finally looking up and how he was actually enjoying his recovery. I felt happy for him as he ran around the hotel more lively and sounding like himself. I was then pulled aside by Charlie.  
"Alastor we are having a surprise party for Angel congratulating him on his recovery!!! We really need you there and need you to get these flowers, Angel loves them a lot and you need to get pink and purple ones!” She handed me a card with the name of the flowers. It simply said: Alastors.

I was confused but then she looked at the paper. "Oh sorry! They're actually Asters, but Angel for some reason calls them Alastors. No matter how much we tell him he's wrong he just yells at us and spends his time staring at the vase. It's a little wierd." I chuckled. Angel was a wierd one indeed. I left the hotel and went to the same flower shop I got the flowers from last time. A purple demon with fluffy purple hair and bright purple eyes ran over to me.  
"Hello, Alastor!!! I hope your friend liked the flowers! Need another set!" Michael, the demon said. I nodded and he ran off.

"Addy babe we need the Asters again!" A blue demon with puffy hair and silvery-blue eyes nodded, kissed Miachel, and ran to get the flowers.  
"Y'know Al, these are really cute flowers but don't ya think your friend would love some spicy roses?" Michael laughed. I laughed with him too.  
"No no no, these are his absolute favorite. He even calls the flowers "Alastors" by mistake." I chuckled as Miachel snorted.  
"That's so cute!!! He sounds like a real keeper Al! Don't let him get away!!!" Addy soon came out with the flowers. Michael took them and gave them to me as I handed Addy the money.  
Michael looked at the money.  
"Al that's double the cost!" I smiled. These two were my best friends and this little flower shop was all they had.  
"It's a tip for doing such a good job. Hopefully, with it, 1 of you will get a wedding ring!" I looked to Addy who blushed and Miachel got all flustered.  
"Get outta here Al!!!" I chuckled and left back to the hotel. The main lobby was decorated in pastel pinks and whites. Streamers, balloons, cake, and alcohol, and lots of pink flowers. What was missing were the Asters Charlie requested. I put them in the center vase and we all got ready for Angel to walk in. He walked in after shopping with Nifty and he looked up.  
"We are so proud of you Angel!!!" Everyone yelled. He dropped his bags and cried. Charlie and Vaggie immediately went to his aid. He looked up smiling as he cried.  
"Thank you all for your support!" He hugged both Charlie and Vaggie. He walked around talking to people. Husk congratulated him and gave him a hug. Angel was really happy. I kept to myself as I drank some of the punch. Angel stuffed his face with cake and drinks. He looked so happy until he saw the flowers. He smiled brightly.  
"You guys got me more Alastors?!" Both Nifty and Husk looked lost as Angel fell in love with the flowers.  
"They're beautiful!!! Who got em'!?" He asked squealing. Charlie smiled and pushed me toward him. I blushed a tad.  
"I got them for you at Charlie's request." His smile lit up the room, and he hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you, Alastor! Thank you so much! I love these flowers!!!!" He went and danced with Charlie and Vaggie. I touched my warm face and looked to the spider demon who caused the warmth and smiled. He really was special.

*Angel*

It was a couple of hours after the party and I was helping Charlie clean up. We finished and she and Vaggie headed off to bed. I picked up the big vase of Alastors and struggled to walk up the stairs. I nearly made it to the top when I fell backwards. I screamed and braced for impact. I fell down the stairs, dropping the Alastors. My body got beat by the stairs and I heard the vase fall at the bottom of the stairs. When I finally fell I felt so weak as the glass pierced through my back. I laid there tiredly, my vision fuzzy. I was in pain, and really couldn´t get up because everything hurt.  
¨Help…” My head hurt and my vision blurred over I only saw pink and purple blobs, but a red one stuck out as it came closer. I could hear a bit but they could tell I wasn´t exactly alright.

“Please say something. Anything at all. Just talk to me.” Alastor sounded desperate for me to respond.

¨My Alastors… they´re ruined… ¨ I pouted up at him. He smiled and helped me stand. He called Husk to clean it all up, but to save as any flowers as possible. I went to my room weakly and flopped on my bed on my stomach. Al looked at my back and asked if he could cut the back of my top, so I wasn´t fully exposed. I nodded and blushed. He grabbed scissors and cut the back of the shirt. He used tweezers to pull the pieces of small glass out. I yelped and whimpered clinging to my sheets.   
¨I´m very sorry Angel. This will be over soon sweetie.¨ I just laid there as he pulled out the tiny razors and I cried in pain. He would calmly talk to me, but I was in pain. Eventually my eyes blurred again and I passed out.

*time skip*

I awoke in a pink shirt and to Charlie smiling at me. I smiled back and saw my large vase of Alastors. I smiled as they sat on my night table next to my bed. They were the prettiest flowers in the world. I just was tired and wanted to stare at my flowers. Alastor walked in holding lots of heart pillows from my gift pile. I giggled. Everyone knew I loved stuff like that. Charlie and him got me all situated and comfortable. I smiled to them both.  
¨Thanks guys.” They nodded and I watched as Alastor left. He waved to me and smiled.  
¨Al wait!¨ He looked at me confused. ¨Can you get me strawberries? I´m hungry... " Al smiled and nodded. I rested my eyes for a bit until he came back with strawberries. I sat up a little bit in pain and took the bowl from him.  
"Thanks Al!" He just nodded and left as I ate delicious strawberries and watched the K-12 movie again.  
*Alastor*   
I was making my runs around the hotel making sure every door was locked and window sealed so no one broke in, when I saw a strange demon lurking in. I saw Charlie was about to talk to him, so I assumed he simply wanted to get some sort of rehabilitation. I continued lock up, until I heard Angel scream upstairs. Charlie and I looked to one another and I bolted upstairs. There was nothing and no one but Fat Nuggets but a broken window. The vase of Asters were broken and I felt dread hit me. Angel's inhaler and walkman were still here, he'd never leave without them. I saw his favorite movie still playing. I bolted to the window go find no one. Charlie was crying.  
"Someone took him! Alastor what do we do?!" I looked to her with a lost look, no grin on my face for once, until Angel's female friend stormed in.  
"Where is Angie?! I-I'm Cherri his best friend! Please you have to find him!" I walked over to her and she handed me her phone.  
"Val's got him! Angel doesn't stand a chance if we don"t find him soon!" I was silent as I looked at the picture of Angel crying, tied up, and terrified.  
"Hey asshole! Do you hear me?!" I nodded and left the room, feeling upset. Charlie ran after me.  
"Alastor please! We need everyone in this hotel to pitch in!" I sighed. "Charlie, dear . . . I was just with him. He doesn't even have his inhaler… I should have stayed with him… " I sat at my office desk. Then Cherri rab in holding her phone crying.   
"Radio Demon… the message is for you." I took her phone to see Angel crying in a video, still tied up but bruised and coughing up blood.  
"Alastor…" He looked to the camera weakly as his body seemed to be giving out.  
"Alastor… h-help…. Please… " The video cut and I felt rage fill me. I got up.  
"Cherri what can you tell me about Valentino." She looked at me hopefully.  
"H-He has other girls and guys who work for him like Angel! They might know where he is… " She stared at the picture of him and her in a terf war on her phone. I put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I will find him. You do not need to worry." She smiled a sweet grin at me and thanked me. I went to the local studio and questioned many girls and men, until one person came to me. He was made of black goop and had nothing but white eyes.  
"Val didn't like Angel missing a lotta work. When he did miss work, he takes Angel to…" He looked nervous to speak, his body becoming more formless and goopy. "Hey., when I find Valentino, you will never be harmed again my friend." He became more formed and towered over me a few inches. He smiled.  
"Thank you… he must have taken Angel to his private office. No one knows where it is but his closest pets… " I looked to him.  
"I'll write down directions from here." He said confidently. I smiled.  
"Thank you so much." I thanked him.

*timeskip*  
I followed the directions to a rundown building. I put the paper in my pocket and walked in the door. I heard moaning and groaning, and saw someone walk out a room pulling up their pants. I felt rage fill me as they waved and walked by. I walked down the hall to find Angel crying helplessly in a bed. I then saw Valentino smiling as he tied him up again, throwing him in a glass cylinder and locking the door. Angel continued crying.  
"Well Angel I guess you made me quite a bit of money sweetie~" He put the money in a pouch on the nightstand.  
"Next!" He yelled. I walked around the corner and smiled brightly. Val looked confused but then saw my eyes turn to radio dials and realised who the hell I was.  
"T-The Radio Demon…. " My smile widened as my tentacles came from a portal and grabbed Val, threatening to rip him apart.  
"Since you provide income to so many people in hell, I won't kill you, but I will check in on your workers to make sure you treat them with some respect!" Val tried fighting back but I cackled and broke one of his arms. He screamed.  
"If one of them comes to me with complaints. I'll rip you limb from limb!" Val nodded and understood. I saw Angel looking at me scared of my current appearance. I looked back to Val. "Well maybe you should smile." A knife manifested and cut into Val's cheeks deeply, giving him an ever permanent smile. I threw him aside as he shrieked in pain. Angel looked up at me through the glass with scared and helpless eyes. I opened the door and hugged him close.  
"Al! You're here. You're here…" I held him even tighter.  
"Of course I' m here my dear." He looked to the nightstand where the money was. I took it and handed it to him.  
"Al… is there really a price on my body?..." I held his face in my hands. "Of course not. You have come such a long way Angel… you went from starving yourself to an unhealthy weight and corseting, to much healthier habits." Angel smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Y'know what other habit I broke Al?..." He looked to me confused.  
"Before I stopped starving…. I actually was secretly becoming free of my PCP addiction." I was shocked. Charlie, Vaggie, and everyone else didn't even know he broke that on his own. It must be why a couple months back he locked himself in his room.  
"Angel… I am so proud of you." I picked him up and he looked to Val.  
"I quit motherfucker!" I chuckled as we left the building and went down the mainstreet of this area of Hell. We passed shops and things, and Angel saw a dress he liked.  
"Al I'll be back! Give me a sec!" He ran in the store and bought it, I didn't know which dress it was, but he ran out with a pink bag.   
"Sorry I just wanted a new dress for the dance, gotta tailor this one to how I want it, but it's real cute!" I smiled and picked him up.  
"It will be lovely Darling." He clutched the pouch close. J realised he was worried about having a means of income. Once at the hotel, we all were happy, Cherri hugged Angel and soon everyone left him be. I took him upstairs and he saw his room looked all clean and the window was fixed. He also saw all the new Asters in his room and smiled as I laid him comfortable on the heart pillows in his bed.  
"Thank you so much Al." I smiled to him, took his hand, and kissed it gently. He blushed bright red.  
"Anything for you my dear." I sat in a chair to watch over Angel.  
"Al…. Could you sleep with me please?... I hate sleeping alone." I blushed and laid down next to him. He hugged me close to him, my face ending up in his chest fluff. Angel didn't seem to mind. I blushed and wrapped my arms around him. I will always protect him. No matter who tries to stand in my way, I'll protect Angel. He's mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
*Angel*  
I woke up to Alastor laughing downstairs. I was curious as to who the hell could make him laugh this early in the day. I got dressed in a pink croptop and black short shorts, with my normal boots. I fed NugNugs and went downstairs as I fixed my chest fluff a bit when I saw Al at the front desk talking with Charlie, laughing and talking. I growled jealously. I ran back to my room and tripped over a vase of red Alastors. I picked them up and read the card attached.

Dearest Angel,  
You seem so high in spirits. It´s beautiful to watch you blossom. I wish I could be by your side now. I wish I could be apart of the happiness. I wish you were here with me as I write this letter. I want you so desperately.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried. Why wasn´t he there? Why wasn´t he with me? Why couldn´t he be Alastor!? I walked back downstairs. I looked up and saw the undeniable chemistry Charlie and Alastor had. Vaggie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the painful sight. She and I had breakfast together as I cried. I wanted to confess all the feelings I had for Al. I was so desperate for his love.

¨I´m telling her today.¨ Vaggie was dressed in a black blazer, white shirt, and black skirt. She looked super nervous. I smiled sweetly at her.   
¨Vaggie, you got this. Just pull her to the side and ask her on a date.¨She nodded and walked off. She walked to Charlie and took her aside and shyly asked a very important question. Charlie´s eyes lit up, she hugged Vaggie and made happy screams.  
¨Yes yes yes!!!¨ She shrieked. I smiled for them. Vaggie was dragged out the door immediately making me laugh. Alastor looked to me and I waved. I sat back down and ate my food. Al came over, fixed himself something and sat with me.  
¨Feeling alright darling?¨I blushed at the name and nodded.  
¨Just in pain is all.¨I kept eating breakfast when he looked to me worriedly.  
¨What kind of pain?¨ I just looked at him and smiled.  
¨Oh just some back pains and bruises. I´ll live.¨I smiled warmly to him, to ease his worries. He smiled back, the answer seeming to calm his nerves. I went to get up and felt a bit light headed from getting up to fast. I nearly fell but Al caught me.  
¨Are you alright dear?¨I felt still a bit lightheaded so Al sat me down as I laid my head back on the chair.  
¨Sorry Al, I just got up to fast.¨ He smiled and pet my hair again.  
¨It´s fine Angel. Just take a minuite darling." I nodded and sat there trying to calm down. I then got back up and took my plate to the kitchen. I went to my room and worked on my outfit for the Valentine's Day dance. It was a red dress, but I had to fix the top. I ended up spending many hours adding 2 extra sleeves and making the top more like a tux jacket. With that and the bottom frilly half of the skirt, I was excited for this dance. With a red crop top underneath and red boots, it'd look really cute. I went and put it away, then realised it was night. I walked down to the balcony and saw Alastor there talking to some gal I didn't recognize. She was tall, slender, white skin, blue eyes, and in a black long dress. They seemed to talk the night away happily laughing and smiling together. I felt my legs shake, my eyes water, and my heart fall into pieces as I watched the two. I ran to my room and opened my closet. The corset was there… if I just wanted to look pretty again… I could just slip it on. I felt something in me fighting the dark thoughts as I closed the door. I sighed feeling like shit and thought of anything I could do. I wrote a letter to my admirer. 

*Alastor*  
I ended my tour of the hotel with the lovely client on the balcony and went downstairs to my room. I passed Angel's door and saw a note. I left to my room as I took it and read it.

To my Admirer,  
I'd like to meet you… I'm tired of people playing with my heart. I want someone who I know will love me. Please come to the Valentine's Day Dance at the hotel I'd love to meet you finally.

-Angel Dust

I blushed and worried. This was only to lift Angel's spirits. I ran to Husker for advice.  
"Husker! I need help immediately!" J said frantically. He looked up to me confused and nodded telling me to "spill the tea".  
"Well, when Angel was down a while ago about the dance, I thought I could keep his spirits up by pretending to be a secret admirer, but…. He wants to meet with said secret admirer." Husker looked at me like I was insane and looked extremely… provoked.  
"You fucking WHAT?! Do you have ANY idea how much hell he has been through?! How much shit he's come to Vaggie, Charlie, and I telling us how much hurt he's been through?! He JUST got better Alastor! You doing this could LITERALLY destroy him! If you don't show up, it'll break his heart! If you bail on him it will hurt him endlessly! For the most powerful demon alive you're a fuckin' dumbass!" Husk slammed his beer down. I was unfazed since he wasn't threatening, but his words stung.  
"Husker what am I going to do?..." He rolled his eyes and growled lowly, pretty much telling me I had to figure it out. I sighed and left the bar. I walked into the lobby to see Angel talking to a man. A man holding a bundle of roses for Angel.  
"Angel I couldn't wait any longer. I am your secret admirer." Angel blushed red and looked up at the man with nothing but pure wonder and excitement. In me I felt like ripping this man's head off. He was a tall red man in a grey tux, black hair slicked back, handsome features, and red wings. He looked pretty wealthy and "classy", not as classy as me though. He held Angel's cheek in his hand gently, every motion making my blood boil.  
"It is lovely to finally meet you." He leaned in for a kiss when Angel slapped him hard.  
"Listen here Mr. Business Man! I am not some skank you can kiss on the first meeting. Your letters are flattering and I like you a bit, but do not think I won't wanna get to know ya first? Understood." He was stern and nervous. The man smiled to him.  
"I respect your wishes my Angel." I felt my skin turning hot from the rage and I wanted to rip him to shreds.  
"Well, what's your name doll?" Angel asked flirting a bit. The man smiled.  
"Richard Richardson. Just call me Rich~" Angel smirked and they linked arms as they walked outside. I felt anger. I felt sad. I was jealous. I wrote those letters! They weren't his to claim! 

*Angel*  
This guy was a dream. He loved me as I was, treated me like a princess, and I was head over heels for him, but nothing replaced the longing for Alastor's touch. The way he was always warm and smelled of cinnamon. Rich smelled like money and cigars, and felt like ice to my skin. Though he was still a doll. Rich took me too a fancy restaurant and got us a private area to eat. I just got some steak and I had no idea what in the hell Rich got. I sat and waited hoping Rich was as poetic as his letters said. He smiled at me.  
¨You truly are breathe-taking up close. I´ve only ever seen you from afar."¨I blushed as he held my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed a bit, but not like I would if it was Alastor. I shooed the thought away and smiled to Rich. He really was a gentleman.   
¨Would you like some wine Angel?¨ I snickered.  
¨No thanks, I don´t drink on first dates.¨I saw a hint of annoyance in his eyes.  
¨But don´t you love a little fun Angel?¨ He smirked to me. I felt old habits fill me, but I thought about where I started, I wasn´t going back to that for no one.

¨Not really. I just want to have a good time Rich.¨Rich smiled at me and held my hand tighter.

¨As you wish my beautiful dear~¨He kissed my hand again making me giggle. Our food finally made it and I began tearing into the steak. I ate my food calmly, not really interested in the wierd shit Rich was eating. Wierdo was eating snails. Not even the classiest man I know can hold that crap down. The classiest man I knew ate venison like the sexy beast he was. Rich wasn´t kissing me tonight for sure. We got up and he took me to the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie met him and were so happy for me. Al avoided me as I tried to approach him. I felt the sting of that in my heart. I ran after him until Rich spun me around into a hug. I wanted to run to Al.. but I had Rich now… that was the hope. . . right?

*Alastor*  
I wanted him. I wanted him back. I wanted him to smile only for me. Charlie ran to my room and saw my emotional state as tears streamed down my face as I continued to smile.  
¨Alastor… are you ok?¨I looked to her as she closed the door understanding this was important.  
¨I am the one who sent Angel the letters. I was originally trying to lift his spirits for the hotel´s sake, but… I fell in love with him more and more everyday. Charlie I want him so bad.¨I said it all painfully. Charlie held my hand.  
¨Alastor, don´t let him win Angel´s heart.¨ I looked up to her and nodded. I got up and went to the lobby to see Angel being told by Rich how good he was and how lovely he was. Angel seemed bored. I smiled.  
¨Hello gentleman!¨I greeted. Richard seemed annoyed that Angel perked up the minuite he saw me.  
¨How was the lovely date?¨I asked curiously.  
¨It was neat Al, any new books ya reading?¨ Angel looked to me with nothing but interest and I smirked devilishly to Richard.  
¨Actually Yes Angel. I know you´re a fan of romance so here is this lovely thing I found for you.¨ I handed him a sappy romance book he had been eyeing for a while at the bookstores. He beamed happily.  
¨Al it´s lovely!!!¨ He hugged me sweetly and ran upstairs.  
¨I´ll be back boys! Lemme get this upstairs!¨He went up the stairs frantically and cutely. So precious to me and so wonderful I spun my head to the guest.  
¨Rich Richardson huh? The multimillion dollar hat company.¨ I shook his hand as I spoke..  
¨Yeah, who the hell are you??¨ I smirked and filled his head with static.  
¨I´m Alastor. The Radio Demon, and a buisness partner in this fine establishment.¨ I squeezed his hand and eventually calmed the static and my grip.  
¨I´m sure we´ll get along just fine.¨ I walked away with a sinister smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Alastor*  
February 8th

I was making lunch for the day and I made Angel´s favorite meal that I had ever made here. It was my famous venison chili. Of course, I hunt my own venison the other day so this was going to be delicious. It was in the crockpot ready to eat when I hear Angel walking down the stairs talking to Richard. They were giggling and that´s when Angel saw me and smelled the food.  
¨Al is that my favorite!?¨ He squealed. I nodded serving him the first bowl.  
¨Just the way you like it darling, ¨ I said. He smiled and hugged me. He turned to Richard and smiled.  
¨Rich ya gotta try this! It´s amazing!¨Richard looked uncomfortable as Angel ate the venison. I smiled at Richard as I ate my own bowl.  
¨Well… I´m not a venison person. I like escargot.¨ Angel rolled his eyes grossed out. He continued to eat as Richard awkwardly left the kitchen.   
¨Al can I have another bowl please?¨I smiled.  
¨Of course Angel, my dear.¨I made him another bowl. He smiled and ate. More.  
¨This is the best Al oh my goodness. Did ya hunt this the other day?¨I nodded and Angel just smiled as he ate. ¨Only the best and freshest for you darling.¨ Angel blushed red and looked away.  
¨Thanks for thinking about me Al.¨He finished his food.  
¨Make some more for dinner!¨ He ran off to Richard who looked at me angrily as I took care of Angel´s plate. I smiled in his direction malice laced in all my actions. He turned away angrily, he pulled Angel close by the waist. Angel flushed and giggled as they walked out the door. I wanted to run after him and tell him everything… but timing is everything. I went and cleaned dishes as I hoped they didn´t fall farther in love.

*Angel*  
We walked down the streets to a little shop. Rich said I could buy any clothes I want. I bought dresses and suits and he paid for it all. Rich through in a really skimpy short black skirt and a black tube top. I didn´t really like it, but it was fine I guess. He was paying after all. He asked me to change into skimpy clothes. It was uh… really tight and revealing. Normally I liked to be comfortable off the job since I quit my job, I prefer fuzzy sweaters. People kept catcalling me and Richard did nothing to stop them. I just pretended he didn´t hear it. I hated all the eyes on me. As we headed back to the hotel I felt like bugs were crawling on my skin as people looked at me. We walked inside. Alastor looked at me and I saw confusion and worry in his eyes. The air conditioning was on and I was shivering. Richard and I sat on the couch to talk when he started smoking. I immediately started coughing and went running to Alastor for my inhaler, but he sat me back down.  
¨Stop overreacting. It´s just some smoke. Won´t kill you.¨ I tried to explain my condition, but he wouldn´t listen as I wheezed heavily. I tried to get up and fell to the floor wheezing heavily. I felt like I couldn´t breathe. Richard looked panicked.   
¨Al… ¨ I couldn´t breathe, but I used the last bit of energy I had to call him again. ¨AL!¨ I couldn´t speak as my body fought for air. 

*Alastor*  
I saw Angel walk in looking… so different and uncomfortable. He was dressed so revealed and he seemed to not like it. He smiled at me and I saw him shiver from the AC, it was terribly warm in hell, but Angel always got cold the easiest out of everyone. I went back to the kitchen, trying to ignore the couple. I tried to focus on Angel´s dinner. I smelled smoke assuming it was something I was cooking until I heard Angel´s wheezing. I restrained myself and waited for him to come to me. He never did… then the wheezing got louder. I tried to restrain myself until I heard a faint call for my name. I couldn´t stop anymore and ran to him. I gave him his inhaler, and he inhaled a couple times. He was still shivering so I gave him my tailcoat. He clung to me breathing heavily trying to calm down. I looked at Richard.  
¨Smoking is NOT allowed in the Hotel! We have an asthmatic on the premises!¨Richard looked genuinely remorseful. He went to touch Angel, but Angel flinched away. Richard looked a bit hurt and upset. I picked up Angel bridal style and took him to his room. He laid in bed and started crying.  
¨He said I was being dramatic. I coulda died! Screw that jerk!¨ Angel wept as I held him.  
¨I hate this, feeling like this! I can´t trust anyone anymore can I!?¨He cried a lot and I understood he felt so lost. This man was supposed to love him. I stayed quiet about my feelings because I just wanted him to realize that this guy wasn´t the one for him on his own.  
¨Did he lie to me, Al? Did he just want my body!?” He stood up and looked in the mirror.  
¨I look like a slut again!¨ He threw the tailcoat aside and looked so angry. I went to him and hugged him close.  
¨Angel… I don´t know if this makes you feel better, but I got you a cute sweater that made me think of you today.¨ Angel looked at me and smiled.  
¨C-Can I see it?...¨ He asked sweetly. I nodded and sped to my room grabbing the garment, handing it to Angel on my way back in. It was a simple blue sweater with white clouds all around it. He looked at it and smiled.  
¨Alastor it´s adorable!¨ I smiled and left the room as he changed. He came out in the sweater with matching blue leggings. I blushed. He looked so cute, so breathtaking, so wonderful.  
¨You look lovely in it.¨ He smiled and I heard Richard coming up the stairs making me frown. He looked at Angel.  
¨Angel… I am so sorry. I didn´t know you were asthmatic. I am so sorry darling. Could you ever forgive me?¨ He held Angel´s hand and acted sincerely. Angel blushed and naively fell for it.  
¨It´s alright. It´s why Al´s always got my inhaler.¨I smiled at the fact he trusted me with something so important.  
¨Let´s go reconcile over a couple drinks.¨ Before Angel could protest, he was dragged away. He looked back at me with those big eyes of want… I wanted to run after him and hold him close, but I had to restrain myself as I went to my room trying to silence the screams in my mind to run after him.

*Angel*  
We went to a bar and I just… didn´t want to drink. I accidentally get sexual and flirty hen I´m drunk so I´m trying to steer clear from it. Richard got multiple drinks, people were checking me out and he didn´t care. After a couple shots he looked at me in annoyance.  
¨Aren´t you going to drink?¨ He asked sternly. I looked at him and shook my head.  
¨Nah, Vaggie, and Charlie think I should steer clear of drinking¨. He rolled his eyes. I stayed quiet He kept drinking when he seemed to get pissed that I just talked to him about my interests.  
¨Yeah, Fat Nuggets is like the best pet ever! He´s super cute and huggable-¨ He cut me off with a glare and I got fucking pissed. ¨What? A stick up your ass?¨ He rolled his eyes.  
¨Angel can´t you just drink with me? It´s more fun that way.¨ He pushed a shot to me and I rolled my eyes pushing it back.  
¨No. I can´t drink anymore, I need to get better, I want a good life.¨ He rolled his eyes.  
¨You are being such a stick in the mud.¨ I growled a bit.  
¨Maybe you could respect a gal when he says no! I said no so many times! Just listen and stop trying to force me to drink with you! You act like you can tell me what to do or manipulate me! I won´t let you!” I yelled. Everyone was looking, but I didn´t care.  
¨Angel, sweetie just take a seat please?-¨ I growled again.  
¨No! You´re nothing like your letters! Nothing like how I imagined you! You lied to me! Just like everyone else in my life!¨ I threw the shot in his face and ran back home. I ran all the way upstairs, Rich close behind. I made it to Al´s door and knocked hard. He opened the door and looked tired, but I just hugged him close. He pulled me close to him. I felt safe now as I kicked the door closed. I inhaled the smell of cinnamon and ginger with a faint smell of the Alastor flowers on him. I just wanted to stay like this. Free for a minute. I looked at him and he looked like hell.  
¨Al…. What´s wrong?¨ I asked curiously. He smiled a bit. ¨Just some stress my dear. Nothing I can´t handle.” I was worried, I handed him a picture of us meeting on the first day.  
¨I´m always here for you Al. Just call me.¨ He nodded. I eventually exited, missing the smell of fresh strawberries from his shampoo. I walked back to Richard who looked sorry, but I just sighed.

¨Take me somewhere nice tomorrow. I hate bars. Just… be the man in those letters to me. The gentleman I fell for.¨ I walked away to my room and locked the door. I saw Al´s tailcoat on my bed. I put it on and felt safe as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*Alastor*

February 9th

*Alastor*

I woke up early for once and walked to Angel´s room. It was 6:20, and for his suprise, I needed to hurry! I knocked on the door. Angel answered it in a short pink night gown with mesh as the sleeves. He looked at me tiredly.

¨Al it´s early… what do ya need sweetie?¨ I smiled and told him.

¨Get ready and meet me on the balcony in a few minutes.¨ He looked confused and nodded as he closed the door.

*timeskip*

I was in my normal suit and saw Angel wearing his blue cloud sweater with black leggings and yellow fuzzy boots. He looked precious and I smiled. It was wonderful to see him look around confused. I waved. He ran over and sat with me at the table. He saw his favorite, strawberry shortcake, and gasped.

¨Al this looks delicious!” I smiled and served him a slice. He happily ate as I joined him. I´m not much of a sweets person, but I thought it might be awkward if I just stared at him while he ate. He hummed as he ate from the delicious taste of the cake.

¨Wow Al, this is nice!¨I smiled and nodded as I looked to my watch. It was 6:30 am.

¨Angel look.¨I motioned towards sky and thats when we saw the red sun come up. His eyes filled with wonder as he slowly watched the sun come up. He stood up to get closer and I followed him, watching him smile.

¨Al this is so magical.¨ He smiled.

¨I thought I´d like to share this joy with someone. You are a dear friend to me Angel.¨ We stared at the sunrise together, just taking in the beautiful moment.

*timeskip*

Angel eventually left with Richard. I felt worried, and upset, and… jealous. I sat in my room trying to work, but my shadow kept worrying and trying to get me out the room to search for the pair. I tried to hush the worrysome thoughts, but I couldn´t silence my shadows worries or mine… I was stuck like this unless Angel came running to me sooner. I wanted him to love me, but I can´t tell if he´ll even want me in his life. He´ll probably hate me for writing those letters. I felt so confused. I felt lost. I just wanted to confess, but I had to keep myself restrained.

I heard a knock at my door. I hoped it was Angel, but when I opened the door I saw Charlie. My mood fell but I kept a smile on my face.

¨Al… I need you to keep an eye on Richard. He… he makes Vaggie, Husk, and I really uncomfortable… We can´t even talk to Angel without him jumping down our throats once Angel is out the room.¨ I was shocked. Mu dear friends were being harmed by this man emotionally and it hurt to watch.

¨Charlie I will definitely do as you ask I am sorry for the inconvenience this man brings to the hotel. I will definitely addresss any suspicious actvity.¨ She nodded and turned to leave, but looked at me.

¨Al… win Angel over. He doesn´t deserve that guy…. He deserves so much better. All the shit he went through… he deserves someone who will really love him.¨ I nodded and we both parted ways as I closed the door.

*Richard*

Angel dressed in… quite the get up. It was a tux but with a long skirt and tall heels. It was awkward having him taller than me. We went to a buisness event of mine where he got many questions, but he just ignored people until we finally got some alone time. He looked relieved to be just with me. I smiled and took his hand in mines.He gave me a smile and just looked at the menu boredly.

I really didn´t even like him. He was so… flamboyant. Just some fag that if I played my cards right, could get me some good plublicity. He´s extremely naive to believe I still cared about him. He was weak and puny. 

That damned Radio Demon might be my biggest problem. He seems to care about Angel quite a bit. I needed that Radio Demon to believe Angel loved me, no matter the cost. Angel and I ordered.

¨So Rich, what is your hobby? Other than being a buisness man.¨ Angel asked as he drank his water.

¨Well I actually do some racing on the outskirts of town when I am with my friends.¨ He was so curious about me and it was genuine. He looked shocked.

¨Wow! You gotta take me sometime!¨ I chuckled and nodded.

¨Wel Angel what do you enjoy?¨ He thought for a moment and smiled.

¨I like reading romance novels. My favorite series is Twilight, yes I know it´s horribly written but I love it! I love the thought of falling in love and just being happy. I feel like that with ya sometimes. Like… I´m so happy my heart will burst.¨ I felt a bit bad. He loved me, but I felt nothing for him. I just smiled and agreed with him. We talked and talked and we had nothing in common and I hated his taste of music, books, and everything else. There was nothing appealing to me about, but his body. He was nothing but an accessory for my buisnesses current difficulties to spike up a bit. Publicity means profit. He was nothing to me. He seemed to enjoy the dinner and we eventually went back to the dreadful hotel. Charlie seemed to see him and she smiled to him.

¨Hey Angel! How are you?¨ She asked and spoke to him. I growled lowly and she looked startled. Angel of course was a moron and didn´t even hear the sound.

¨It was amazing Charlie! We got to know one another and it was nice.¨I waved off and kissed Angel´s hand and headed to my room. 

*Angel*

I noticed that growl from Rich and it startled me a bit, but I just tried not to react. Charlie seemed shaken once he left the room and she calmed down. I looked to her worried.

¨Whatś wrong Charlie?¨ She beamed a smile to me.

¨Well! Alastor and I noticed you really never got a job after you quit your old job, so Al was wondering if you could be like his secratary/assistant. It won´t be working into the night or anything! Just helping him with some stuff in the office.¨ I was shocked at the offer!

¨O-Of course I wouldn´t mind! When do I start?!¨ She handed me a stack of folders.

¨If you could finish those reports up and check in on those guests, that would really take a load off for him. When you finish just hand them to Alastor.¨I nodded and ran to my room. I changed into grey pencil skirt, white shirt, and grey blazer. I went through the list of room numbers and did reports on each of the clients. There were quite a few people who seemed to be responding well to the therapies and treatments. Many of them had rough backstories and things that haunted them. I wrote down furiously, but it just wasn´t cutting it with my crappy hand writing. After I wrote out my reports and finished interviews. I went to the old storage room to look for an old laptop or something but found only a type writer. It was functioning and had lots of paper. I took it to my room on the elevator and started typing up my reports. Once they were ready I headed to Alastor´s room and knocked. He opened the door and looked tired and dishevled. Simply in a black dress short that was wrinkly and black jeans. He looked tired and worn out, but he lit up once he saw me and smiled brightly.

¨Angel, my dear, what can I help you with?¨I handed him the stack of reports and smiled sweetly to him.

¨Just turning in the reports from today. Also organized ´em in alphabetical order. I hope this is good work for my first day.¨ He held the folders and looked through the. His eyes widened in shock 

¨Angel this is some of the best work I have seen. It is professional and perfectly organized!¨ He beamed a smile to me making me blush. ¨I´ll send these over to Charlie as soon as possible. Thank you so much darling.¨ He closed the door and I felt happiness fill me as I went to my room. I ran back to my room locking the door. I threw myself in the bed and just squealed. I fell for Al so easiy. I couldn´t help, but fall for him. I felt my heart sink for a second. None of this meant anything. I´m just a slut in his eyes right? I´m just helping him at work. I began crying as the feeling of euphoria left me, as depression and lonliness filled me. Were guys like Rich it for me? Was I bound to always be alone? I cried myself to sleep.

Febuary 10th

*Alastor*

I woke up to yelling and banging on someone´s door from a distant. I got up and got ready for the day. I saw Rich, Vaggie, and Charlie at Angel´s door. Rich was banging on his door as Charlie and Vaggie yelled at him to stop. Charlie yelled at him, and he turned to slap her. I stopped his hand swiftly and looked to him with a scowl.

¨Listen here you absoloute piece of shit, get the hell outta here and leave my friends be.”I threw him into the wall and gently knocked on Angel´s door.

¨Angel darling, if you´re crying you´re going to need an inhaler soon.” He opened the door a bit, only allowing me in and closing the door behind me. I saw mascara running down his cheeks and I worried. He looked so alone and almost dead. I held him close.

¨It´s alright, I´m here.¨He cried into my shoulder helplessly. We sat on the bed and he just let it all out. He clearly was going through something troublesome.

¨Would you like to talk about it Angel? Should I get Richard?¨He looked up at me and shook his head.

¨N-No! I-I don´t want him here! One minuite he´s a pure gentleman, the next he´s an absoloute asshole!¨ He cried as I held him close and felt like if I just told him how I felt it would help him feel better, but I held back because part of me knew he wouldn´t love me back. Though if he loved my letters, why wouldn´t he love me?.... He shoved me out the room, clearly having a sudden mood change.

¨Just keep Rich and everyone out please. I just… can´t deal anymore with people.¨ He closed the door, locking it, and I heard him weep. He sonuded so hopeless and alone. 

I went downstairs and cooked up and Italian dish I remember a friend made me once before I died.

*Angel*

I felt so hopeless. I just wanted to not be so confused. I wanted to run to Alastor, but I decided to suffer. Until I smelled something delicious. I wiped my eyes and felt childhood memories fill me from the smell. I ran down stairs sniffling to see Al making classic Italian pizza. He smiled to me.

"Hello my dear! Glad you came! I was hoping this recipe would cheer you up." He served me a slice and I smiled. It reminded me of my childhood as I ate. It was delicious and made me feel a lot better. We finished the whole pizza together and I hugged him crying happily.

¨Thank you Alastor.¨I left back to my room to find Rich looking upset.

¨What is it Rich?¨He growled a bit.

¨What the hell kinda stunt was that?! I told you not to lock your door. I told you I need to be able to always get to you.¨ I rolled my eyes and crossed my top arms over my flufff, and put my lower arms on my hips.

¨And I told you to fuck off and that I do what I want. I´m a grown man and I do what I want! You do not dictate my lif-¨ He slapped me hard causing me to instantly cradle my cheek and cry.

¨Listen here you slut, you best be thankful that someone like me has even taken interest in you. So listen to me or I will leave you.¨ I didn´t want this man. He wasn´t who I thought he was. I stepped back and ran to get Al, but he grabbed me making me yelp and closed the door locking it. I was scared. He was going to hurt me and I knew it, but this is better than forcing Al to be with scum like me… I can deal with this pain. It is all temporary. Right? Just so I forget about Al.

*timeskip*

*Alastor*

I heard thudding down the stairs, as Iw was in the lobby. I looked to see Angel on the floor bloody and breathing heavily. He looked horribly hurt.

¨Angel!!!¨ I ran to him and Rich followed from the stairs. I held Angel close, panicked over his condition. He looked like he had been beaten. Not like he simply fell. Richard tried to take him from me. I growled fiercely and pulled him closer.

¨CHARLIE! CALL THE DOCTORS! PLEASE!¨My Angel was whimpering amd smiled up at me weakly as he tried to breathe. I gave him his inhaler helping him use it. His breathing became normal, but he waas in so much pain. He had bruises everywhere and blood coming from cuts annd gashes. He looked to Richard and I saw a sense of fear in his eyes.

¨Angel what happened? This didn´t happen from a simple tumble! Someone hurt you!¨ He was trying to rest, but keep it from me. Almost like he was to scared to tell me. I noticed particular bruising near his thighs and bite marks. I felt my eyes dilate and them turn black. Angel looked to me scared.

¨A-Al… I´m ok. I just took a fall, that´ s all..¨ I looked to him, my smile faltering.

¨Angel you´re hurt. These were inflicted bruises from someone else, not a damn fall!¨ I felt my red eyes come back and Angel smiled to me.

¨It´s fine Al.¨ The doctors ran in and bandaged Angel quickly. Richard tried to take him from me, but everything in me told me to keep him close to me. I didn´t let anyone but Charlie near him. Angel was passed out in my bed, and I stayed by his side. I didn´t need sleep, so I watched over him diligently. He eventually woke up and I perked up and huggeed him close.

¨Angel! You´re alright! Charlie and I have been so worried!¨ I heard a chuckle from him and he hugged back.

¨Al, it wasn´t a big deal. Please-¨I cut him off with the tears on my face making him worry. ¨Why are you crying?! ¨His voice sounded so panicked and worried. My smile faltered. 

¨Please tell me who did this to you.¨I loved him. I needed to know. He looked annoyed and confused.

¨Al I swear I just fell. Please, don´t ask more questions or it could get worse for me.¨ He held my hands and I saw tears form in his eyes. ¨Please. I-I don´t want to fall again.¨

¨Angel please! If you tell me, I can make them pay! Please let me do this for you! For so long I´ve been nothing but rude to you since you came to this hotel, now that we have formed a friendship… I worry about you dearly. Please. You don´t deserve this. Please it is painful to watch my dear.¨ He looked at me and sighed.

¨Rich… got mad at me so… he took care of me. Kinda like how Val woulda… it´s nothing I ain´t used to Al. Please don´t hurt him, I know my secret admirer is in there somewhere.¨ He smiled sweetly, but I felt rage and sadness hit me. He was to kind. This was my fault. I can´t anymore.

¨Angel. He isn´t your admirer. The fellow who is your admirer… is a friend of mines. I never told you because my friend was jealous of Rich, but he doesn´t know you´re suffering. I told him last time, and he just wants me to finally tell you the truth. He will meet you at the Valentine´s Day Dance holding those Asters you love so dearly. That´ll be him, so please, for your sake, can I please rip his head off?¨Angel looked shocked and cried and hugged me tightly.

¨Make him write to me again Alastor. Please! I miss him! I missthe love of my life! I want him! I thought I lost him! I thought Rich was it for me! Please I miss him so much! Please! G-Get rid of him. Please. . . ¨ I laid him on my bed and pet his head. He whimpered.

¨It´s ok my dear. It´s alright. He´ll write soon.¨ I ran downstairs to Richard and grabbed him by the head and bashed his face into my knee, then threw him to the ground. My tentacles ripped him limb from limb as he screamed. I then took his head off and disposed from his remains.

*Angel*

I went to my room and waited in bed for my precious admirer to deliver his letter. I missed him dearly. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to tell me he was so sorry. He should be here. I heard the knock. I ran to the door to see Al, and he handed me the letter with a grin. I took it and the single red Alastor with it. I cried happy tears. Al bowed to me and left. I opened the letter;

Dearest Angel,

I am so sorry to hear what you have been through. I have put so much weight on Alastor after I saw you fall for that piece of trash. He told me the lie he told you and the abuse you went through, and I felt so horrible abandoning my darling. I missed you my dear Angel. I missed sending you Asters everyday. I missed seeing you smile. I wish I could hold you and tell you I was sorry. I cry as I write this, trying to avoid getting it on the page, because I feel that this is my fault.

I promise to be at the Valentine´s Dance holding the biggest bouquet of Aster flowers for you. My dear, you are so lovely. You never deserved any of this. You are precious to me. I know you still love me… Al says you wept when you found out the truth. I missed you my love. No one can change that. No one can take you from me again. You are my everything my love. I have work to do darling, I´ll be in touch my sweet.

Love,

Alex Doe

I blushed and realized he changed his signature. Doe meant he wanted to be anonymous, so Alex must not be his real name, but A must be his first initial! I hugged the letter and cried happy tears. I loved him so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Febuary 11th

*Alastor*

I saw Angel in the lobby decorating for Valentine´s Day with Charlie. He was dressed in a pink dress the went down to his knees. He tried covering his bruises with long sleeves, but the ones you could see looked extremely painful. He was beautiful, regardless of the marks. I walked over seeing him put up heart shaped wreathe made of pink and red tinsle. He looked to me and smiled.

¨Hey Al!¨ He gave me a hug and I smiled. He was in such a lovley mood. It made me glad he was smiling again and that asshole, Richard, was gone. He was nothing but abusive, but he was gone now and Angel was safe with me. He went back to putting up decorations and I helped. We all got a lot of work done since the Valentine´s Day Dance was only 3 days away. It was one of the biggest events the hotel has done ever. Charlie wanted to bring in new clients and see if we could help want to be redeemed. I was really happy for this hotel, but what would happen if Angel was redeemed?... What would happen to me? There was no way in hell I was going to Heaven! I looked to Angel.

¨Angel… would you like to get to Heaven?¨ He looked confused and smiled giggling. Charlie looked at him worried.

¨No, not really. I wanna stay down in the Hotel to help other souls. I really just wanted to get my life straight.¨ He smiled to me and I felt relief fill me, but Charlie looked stern.

¨Angel you can´t do that! We need the publicity! You have one of the biggest reputations and outreach in Hell next to Alastor! You going to Heaven would help this hotel!¨ Angeel looked shocked that Charlie didn´t support his decision. I immediately jumped in.

¨Charlie, that is absoloutely selfish of you. As his friend you should care more about him, not this hotel´s reputation.” She looked shocked, threw down the decorations and ran upstairs. I sighed knowing I would have to deal with Vaggie later. I turned to Angel to apologize to Charlie´s behavior, but was met with the warmest hug from the tall spider demon.

¨Alastor… thank you so much.” I blushed and smiled a bit , returning his hug.

¨Anything for you darling.¨ I hugged him back and soon we got back to decorating. Angel lined the staircases with pink tinsel and ran around putting heart shaped throw pillows in every seating areas as I put down all the Valentine´s Day themed center pieces on tables. Angel spent money on silverware, napkins, table cloth, all themed after the Holiday.

¨Angel, why are you dazzling the place up so much?¨ He blushed a bit at the question and giggled.

¨When Alex gets here… I want him to feel comfortable and I want him to feel the love here.¨ I blushed a bit and smiled.

After a day of hard work, Angel headed to bed. Poor thing could barely stand after lunch.

Febuary 12th

*Angel*

I woke up to Alastor knocking on my door. I got ready for the day then answered the door. He smiled at me.

¨Angel, would you like to go for a walk on this fine morning?¨ I blushed and nodded. I fed Nuggets and we headed out. We walked through Hell, it was a more peaceful day and I couldn´t help but smile happily. Al looked like this was the best day ever to him. Every once in a while, things calm down a bit down here, it´s really nice. We walked to a very vintage bar, it seemed set in the 1920´s or 30´s. It was adorable and I enjoyed myself. The people were much more peaceful and it was quiet. The sound of jazz music playing was magical. I thought I could hide away here for a bit, enjoy these last few days with Al. Alex was everything I wanted in a man, but he didn´t hold my heart like Al did. I wanted to cry. I wanted Al desperately. 

We were chatting about some reports I had to do when I got back when a short, slightly chubby, flapper looking lady walked over with blonde hair and bright red eyes. She walked over to Alastor and smiled.

¨Alastor dear how are you?¨ Alastor looked down to her and smiled.

¨Mimzy my dear it is excellent to see you. I have matters to discuss with you. Angel I will be but a moment.¨ Al walked away with the beautiful woman… and I sat there watching as they spoke together. They seemed to naturally get along. I heard slang from their time that I didn´t even know. I felt like an outsider, like I didn´t belong. I got up and walked out without Al noticing. I wanted to see if Alex had sent his letter. I needed the comfort. I needed someone to block everyhting out once Alastor was gone. I felt people starring as I walked back to the hotel, but I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an ally and some men cornered me. I screamed for Alastor. I begged for them to stop as they hit me and hurt me. I screamed and cried for Alastor to help me as I fought back, but they stole what they needed. I laid on the cold ground, aimlessly starring at the sky as I wheezed without my inhaler on me. 

*Alastor*

I headed back to my seat with Angel and saw him gone. I felt the panic hit me as I bolted outside. I didn´t see him and I ran down the streets calling his name. I then found him in an ally, asleep, but the bruises on his thighs were… more aparant. I picked him up, but he whimpered in his sleep. I pulled up his shirt to find bruises on his lower break. I pulled him close to me and transported us to my estate. I ran inside commanding my shadows to get clothes tailored quickly and I ran Angel to my room. I laid him down and bandaged any small wounds. My shadow came in with a grey shirt and simple gray pants for Angel Angel woke up a bit and I left the room for him to change. He called me in so I walked in. Angel looked a bit… disheartened.

¨Angel… what happened out there darling?¨ I asked him worriedly. He looked away and just got under the covers, like he was trying to sound me out. He must have been upset… I took him to hang out with me, and I left him for Mimzy. Of course he would be a bit upset. I felt my smile falter a bit, it was my fault he was upset. I sat next to him on the bed. He scooted away from me as he cried. I pet his hair trying to calm him down. I blamed myself for not staying with him. I was talking to Mimzy for a half hour… which is absoloutely ridiculous.

¨I-It wasn´t your f-fault Alastor.¨ He was looking at me now, with a look of sadness and worry. ¨Ï-It´s myt fault for walking off to the hotel alone. I shoulda just stuck there with you.¨ He hugged onto me as I sat there silently wishing I could take this pain away from the both of us. The truth was I never should have left him. I held him close and teleported the both of us to his room. He fell asleep instnatly when he hit the bed. I tucked him in comfortably and smiled as I let my shadow watch over him. I got to work and noticed that all the reports Angel did were stunning .He really had a knack for this and it was amazing to watch him blossom. I realised I had nothing to wear for the dance coming up. I decided to leave the building knowing my shadows cold take care of Angel as I left to see what Miachel could do for me.

I walked into the flower shop to see the small purple haired fluff ball run to me happily smiling.

¨Hey Alastor!!! What flowers ya need?!¨ Theu seemed bubblier than normal, that´s when I saw Addy walk out with a ring on their finger. I smiled. It was nice to know some of my closest friends were finally getting together.

¨Well Miachel you said you used to sew, and I was wondering if you could pull something together for me for a dance coming up the 14th.¨ He was shocked and pulled me to the back room. It was full of cloths and fabrics.

¨Pick whatever ya like and I can make it happen Alastor!¨ I chuckled at his eagerness and looked around for what I thought I´d like. I believe Angel would be wearing read, so that was out of the question, even though it is my favorite color. I saw a dusty pink colored fabric. The material had a nice color to it and was dark enough that I liked it. I pointed to it.

¨Alright, I like this one.¨ Miachel squealed.

¨That´s the one I was hoping you´d pick!!! It si one of my new favorites and it will look AMAZING on you!!!” I chuckled and thanked him. He told me he´d have it done soon and I headed back to the flower shop itself. I turned to Addy and smiled.

¨Addy do you think we could arange for the 14th, a bouquet of Asters to go along with my suit?¨Addy nodded genuinely with a smile.

¨Yeah Al, with the dusty pink, I'd recommend red Asters to offset it a bit." I nodded and left letting the two get to work. Addy and Miachel are dear friends of mine. Miachel was the 1st one to hell, they were so depressed because Addy was still alive. They started the Flower Shop and I helped set it up. They always gave me a flower when I came by and always kept a smile on their face. Miachel was a darling and only wanted Addy there with them. Miachel died from an asthma attack, sadly they had lost their inhaler. Addy and Miachel were highschool sweethearts, so once Addy was murdered, he spent every moment looking for Miachel in hell. I bumped into him way back when and reunited the two. I saw the way they loved one another, and I always asked them questions. Why were they so in love? They told me that they made one another happy and filled the emptiness they felt in their hearts. 

I had felt empty for many years, I wanted to spend my life with Angle beause the emptiness went away when I was with him. I came home to Angel cleaning up and he looked up to me.

¨Al! Lemme warm up your food!¨ He ran into the kitchen for a bit as I sat down. He ran in with a warm bowl of pasta and smiled.

¨Enjoy!¨ I nodded and ate. I wish I came home like this everday.


	12. Chapter 12

February 13th ((12:00 pm))

*Alastor*

I woke up tiredly from a nap. I stretched and changed into a comfortable suit. I walked downstairs to see Nifty running around cleaning and Husk helping Charlie set up some furniture. I went to the kitchen to see Angel cooking some lunch and humming. He smiled to me sweetly.

¨Hey Al! How did you sleep?¨ I smiled and sat at a stool

¨I slept alright darling.¨ He smiled and served me homemade pizza. It tasted delicious and I ate a whole 3 slices. Angel giggled.

¨Al make sure there is some for everyone!¨ He took the tray away and I smiled sweetly. We chatted a bit, but I had buisness to attend to with a couple buisness partners soon. On my way out, Angel followed me to the door since he had to go shopping. As soon as we stepped out, Angel was grabbed by someone. I looked abruptly as Angel yelped.

¨Val!? Let me go! Please let me go!¨ Angel whimpered and tried to fight his grip. I saw the scars on Val´s face and was about to strike when he put a gun to Angel´s head.

¨Now, Alastor, if you want him to make it out of here alive, you best leave us alone.¨I growled and felt my antlers grow,but Angel looked to me and shook his head slightly.

¨No! I-It´s ok Al! J-Just… go to your meeting, I-I´ll be back by then. I promise!¨ I calmed down a bit.

¨3:00 pm. That is when I expect you home darling.¨ He nodded, blinking away tears. Val smiled and threw Angel in the car, they drove off. He looked out the back window, a gun to his head and tears rolling down his face. He wanted me to save him, but was to afraid to die. He needed to make it through today.

I stood there, to worried and anxioius to go to a meeting. I canceled the meeting at sat at the front desk, waiting till Angel came home. I wouldn´t rest till I knew he was alright. 

*Angel*

I was scared to deal with this today. Scared to go back to being an addict to the other things and hating myself. I had to stay strong, but as I look at Al, I was worried I´d never see him or my friends again. I was knocked out by a gun.

*Timeskip*

I woke up tied to a bed and Val smiling over me. ¨Well lets see how much money you can make me in about 2 hours and a half. I tried to pull against my restraints and began crying. Living like this was never fun. I was just a money maker, an object, a slut. The first one walked in, and I had to be strong for my friends.

*Timeskip*

Not even 30 minutes in and people were bruising me up. I wanted Al to rip this place to shreds. I wanted him to get me out of here. I just laid here awaiting the next guest.

*Stolas*

((1:00pm))

I was headed to the Studio for a lovely time. I knew Val for a while and he always hooked me up with the best people since Blitzø decided he was ¨to busy¨ for me these days. It was a shame, he was rather cute and I enjoyed his company. I was led down a hall when I heard sobbing. I saw a door with a star on it that said: Angel Dust. I was confused. Angie told me he quit this job. I kept hearing: ¨Help me!... Please!¨It sounded just like Angie and I opened the door to see Angel on a bed tied up crying. Val stepped beside me.

¨I see you have fine taste~¨ I felt anger fill me, Angel didn´t like this job. I beat the hell out of Val. Every hit making him fall more and more unconscious. Angel was whimpering and I immediatley took his restraints off. I wrapped him in my white cape and held him close.

¨My goodness you poor thing… where would you like to go?¨ I asked him as I began walking out.

¨T-The Hazbin H-Hotel… ¨ He choked out between painful sobs and wheezing. ¨I-I need my inhaler…. ¨ He wheezed it out and I began running to the hotel Angel told me of. I walked in to see The Radio Demon and he looked at me.

¨I-I just brought him back, he needs an inhaler immediately.¨ Angel jumped out of my arms and he walked weakly to the Radio Demon who helped him with his inhaler. Angel was whimpering, shaking and crying in fear. Other demons ran in and I felt extremely awkward. The Princess of Hell, Charlotte, smiled to me and hugged me with happy tears in her eyes.

¨Thank you so much! How did you know it was Angel!? Why do you care for him?¨ I blushed from the sudden affection and kindness I was receiving.

¨Well I was going to the Studio for some ¨fun¨ and I saw Angie´s door had been reinstated, but we´re friends and he told me he quit.¨ I was best friends with Angel, well we´ve always been friends. Used to be for other reasons, but we both mutually conncted on the fact we wanted true love for once. My wife and I split, since I was never interested in her. So, Angel and I bonded over our lonliness. The Radio Demon walked over to me and smiled sweetly to me giving me a handshake.

¨Thank you for bringing our darling Angel to us. We were extremely worried.¨ Angel smiled to me a bit and hugged me.

¨Stolas you´re the best friend a guy can have.¨The Radio Demon looked jealous of me and I just smiled.

"Angel you should go attend to your friends. They've missed you." He looked up at me and smiled as he hugged the Radio Demon. His friends joined the hug. Soon The Radio Demon took Angel upstairs. Charlie came ot me.

¨Hiya Stolas! Angel would love it if you stayed for dinner!¨ Just then I got a text from Blitzø.

Blitzø: Hey Loverbird, wanna go to dinner? I finally finished some damn work so I have time to take you up on your ¨offer¨.

Me: I´ll be there in 5 minutes!!!

I smiled to the princess. ¨I´m sorry Dear I have dinner arrangements. Please tell Angel to return my cape sometime.¨ I ran off to my estate and got changed formally and got a ride to Blitzø´s apartment.

*Alastor*

Angel slept in my room in a comfortable pink nightgown. I wouldn´t let him out my sight as I laid on the small couch on my room. I stared at him, making sure he was comfortable and felt safe. I smiled knowing he was safe, and fell asleep peacefully.

*Angel*

I woke up to see Al still cutely sleeping. I sighed as I sat up and got up. I put a blanket on him and left the room. I went down to Charlie´s office feeling upset and lost in my feelings. She looked like she was working really hard, I had disrupted a lot since I quit my job. Charlie looked up at me.

¨Angel! What is wrong? You look upset… take a seat.¨”I sat across from her.

¨Charlie… I feel like I´m making a mistake.¨ She looked to me worried.

¨What do you mean Angel? Not going to Heaven? Your job?¨ I shook my head a bit.

¨No no no, I mean my admirer. He´s so sweet… wonderful even, but… I still love Alastor… ¨ She looked shocked and held my hand sweetly.

¨Angel I can´t tell you what to do. Alastor clearly cares for you, but it could be confusing if you don´t know how he feels. I´m rooting for your happiness Angel. Please pick what will make you happy.¨ I smiled a bit. I wanted to run to Alastor, but he only took care of me because I am a big part of this hotel. That´s the only reason he worries about me. 

¨Thanks Charlie.¨ I got up, my mind made up. Alastor didn´t love me. I was to be ith Alex. A complete stranger, but knew me better and loved me as I was.


	13. Chapter 13

February 14th

*Angel*   
I was running around Hell getting ready for this dance! I was currently with Cherri getting my nails done. There was no way I wasn´t going to be perfectly prepared for this damn dance! If I´m giving up on Alastor… I might as well look my best for Alex… It´ll help me finally say goodbye. Just look for the bouquet of Alast- I mean Asters… just look for them and… that´s the rest of my life. As my nails were being done I felt lonely as Cherri spoke to me about random things. I felt lost in thought. I felt lost in thought and just wanted Al to hold my hand one last time… I sighed feeling like a damn idiot for still loving him.

*insert nail art*

My nails looked amazing and I felt a little more excited for this dance. I left Cherri and ran back to the hotel putting on my makeup of reds and purples and pinks. I wanted everything placed perfectly. It needed to looke amazing. I heard a knock at my door. ¨Angel! Can I come in darling?!¨ It was Alastor! He went to open the door but I slammed it shut.  
¨AL WHEN A LADY IS DOING HIS MAKEUP YOU WAIT A DAMN MINUITE!¨ He laughed behind the door with that deep voice.  
¨I´ll slide the letter under the door then.¨ I looked down and at my feet I saw a pink envelope. I smiled and opened it.

Dearest Angel,  
I can´t wait to finally meet you tonight. To see your gorgeous eyes light up amongst the lights within the lit room, and your smile to eb more beautiful than any star that will shine tonight. I must go back to getting ready my dear. I love you more than you know.

Love,  
Alex Doe

I smiled as I held the Aster that came with it, and I finished up my makeup.

*Insert makeup images*

The party was in an hour and I lost my original outfit! I was about to burst into tears and ruin my makeup when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it a bit to see Stolas in a red tux and Cherri in a red one too with hearts all over. I let them in trying not to cry.

¨Hey guys… ¨ Cherri smiled to me realising I sounded miserable.

¨What is wrong Angel?¨ Stolas asked concerned. I sighed and looked in the mirror looking adorable as hell.

¨I lost my outfit for the dance. I am ruined, Alex is gonna have to wait… ¨ Stolas and Cherri laughed and smiled.

¨We bought you an outfit!¨ I looked shocked at the gorgeous garment they handed me.

*insert outfit picture*

I put it on and felt fantastic. I looked in the mirror and we all matched together. We all sat down and waited for the hour to be over by watching a movie together.

*Alastor*  
I was running down the street to the Over The Moon Florists, Miachel and Addy´s flower shop, and I frantically burst in to see Miachel in a pink blazer and red skirt, and Addy in a red tux. Miachel knew what i came for and ran to the back bringing me the dusty pink tux and large bouquet of red Asters.  
¨Thank you!΅ I gave them tickets but then they gasped together. It was tickets to their favorite band for tonight. The adorable fluffs ran off and I teleported to my hotel room. I get into the tux and looked in the mirror and marveled at Miahcel´s handywork. It was almost time so I grabbed the Asters, checked that the coast was clear and went down to the ballroom. People were slowly trickling in, along with Charlie and Vaggie talking in a corner waiting for the party to start.

*Angel*  
Cherri, Stolas, and I went downstairs to the ball room the hotel used for festivities. I saw a lot of the hotel guests and saw Stolas bolt over to an Imp and practically melt over the other male. Cherri ran over to a wolf lady who was wearing a tux and combing her white hair to the side and blushed when she saw Cherri´s smile. The two hugged and I smiled as Cherri was happy. I saw Husk hanging out at the bar serving people and Nifty chatting with Sir Pentious and he melted over the short female. I saw Vaggie and Charlie dancing together to a slow song. I then saw at a table a man in a really nice dusty pink suit and holding red Asters. I felt my heart swell as my red boots clicked as I got closer to the man. The flowers turned toward me and they rustled as the man stood abruptly. I smiled up at them nervously. I looked around the room and didn´t see Alastor. I wanted to run to him, but I looked up to the flowers and forced on a smile.

¨H-Hey it´s me, A-Angel! I-It´s really nice to meet you. I-I brought you some dark chocolate and milk chocolate and white chocolate! I didn´t know what ya liked…¨ I sighed feeling the tears well in my eyes as I felt nothing for this man, but he was nice. I could learn to love him.   
¨Happy Valentine´s Day.. can I see you now?...¨ Maybe seeing him would change things. The flowers were lowered and I looked up to see… Alastor. He smiled to me and blushed. I began laughing painfully.  
¨Nice joke Al! Where is Alex? Seriously this isn´t funny.¨ Al´s face looked hurt. It took me a minuite to realise… this wasn´t a joke. ¨T-There is no way you like me. You think I´m a slut and only take care of me for the hotel´s sake...¨ He looked more hurt as I spoke.  
¨Angel I know I haven´t done the best of showing you my feelings to you, but when I wrote those letters I was at first trying to make you feel better for the hotel´s sake...¨ I sighed knowing it was to good to be true, that a guy like Alex didn´t exist. I was about to leave when he spoke up. ¨But then I fell in love with you!¨ I looked at him and blushed a bit, on the verge of tears.   
¨Y-You mean… you really meant you wanted me this whole time?. . .¨ He nodded and I smiled and hugged him holding back my tears amd the flowers falling onto the table. I laughed happily and smiled.  
¨I thought I had to give up on loving you I´ve loved you for so long Al! I love you so much!¨ Everyone could hear me, but at this point I didn´t care. Alastor loved me and I was his no matter what.

*Alastor*  
I was a blushing mess as Angel declared his love for me. I thought he´d be dissappointed when he saw me, but he was so happy. I hugged him close and we spun onto the dance floor as the song: la vie en rose by Louis Armstrong, came on.

The music carried us into our own world as we spun on the dance floor. All couples moving aside as we danced happily to the sounds of the beautiful song. Angel was giggling happily as I lead us. I began singing as we danced.

¨pull me close, and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose…¨ Angel giggled and smiled at me sweetly as I sang along to the music.

¨when you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes,I see la vie en rose,¨

Angel then began singing sweetly to me as well.  
¨when you press me to your heart, and in a world apart, a world where roses bloom,¨He sang sweetly to me and I continued where he left off as I spun him as he kept his beautiful eyes on me.  
¨and when you speak, angels sing from above, ¨ I sang again loving his smile. ¨everyday words seems . . . to turn into love songs, give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, la vie en rose¨ We continued to dance dreamily starring at one another, and I felt something in me connect genuinely with Angel. Something special I could not explain.

*Angel*  
I loved him. Nothing stopped this feeling of love as the song finished and he spun me sweetly at the end I looked at him. He looked at me with all the love in the world. I loved him. I wanted him. I needed him. I hugged him again and we just giggled. We looked around and saw that our friends were so confused, but it was really hard to care as Alastor held me close to him. I smiled to him and kissed his cheek sweetly. Al´s face lit up like a strawberry and I giggled a bit until he kissed me like . . . HE KISSED ME! It felt amazing. I melted into his touch as he dipped me a bit, since well I was taller. I looked up to him and blushed more putting my face in my hands as he lifted me back up and pulled me close to him again as we danced the night away. After the dance I took his hand and ran to the balcony.  
¨Al I love you so much… but… why do you love me?¨ I was so curious because well we are very much different.  
¨Because when I see you… it´s like the rest of the world goes away and you´re the only one on my mind.¨ He kissed me again and I felt myself get lost in him and I felt the gentleness of all his letters in this kiss.  
I was his and anyone who tried to take me from him… I´m sure they´d pay. The kiss soon ended and I smiled.  
¨I love you so much Al.¨Al smild to me.  
¨I love you more darling Angel.¨


	14. Chapter 14

*Angel*  
The dance was over but Al and I were still dressed, listening to Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra from his microphone staff. I giggled as he smiled to me and spun me on the balcony. All our friends were in the stain glass window door watching us, but I felt lost in Al´s eyes. I felt euphoric. I felt alive. I felt loved. He and I just couldn´t stop dancing. It felt like I´ve known him an entire life time. I then heard the door open and we both turned to Charlie and she giggled.  
¨Boys it´s midnight. You guys really need rest.¨ I looked to Alastor sadly, not wanting the sweet moment to end.  
¨We´ll be down soon Charlie.¨ Alastor answered. Al looked to me sweetly again. I pouted, not wanting to rest.  
¨Angel… before this lovely night ends, I would like to ask you to be my partner. I know it seems soon… but we´ve been friends… and know one another well, so would you consider it?¨ I blushed red, wanting to say yes, but I wanted to make Al work for it. I giggled to myself.  
¨Take me out to dinner for Al~¨ I flirted. He blushed and chuckled.  
¨Will do my dear~” He whispered quietly to me. I flushed red, and we left the balcony, hands interlocked. We walked down the halls as Al hummed La Vie En Rose to me. We soon made it to my room, I opened the door and looked back to Al. I still held onto his hand. We didn´t want to let go.  
¨Al… make sure this isn´t just a dream… I want you at my door at 7 in the morning!¨ He chuckled ad the request and nodded.  
¨Anything my darling.¨ He kissed me sweetly again making me less tense. ¨Get some rest my dear.¨ He pulled me into a longer kiss, making me wish he would just stay the night with me. After our kiss, I shivered a bit and Al smiled handing me his jacket. ¨Return it to me soon~¨ I blushed a lot and got warm in it. Al said his goodbyes again and left to his room down the hall. I closed the door and practically melted, I immediately grabbed my phone and called the group chat!

¨Guys! He likes me! He likes me!¨ I squealed into the phone.  
¨Congratulations Angie!¨ Stolas seemed to be in a good room as well. ¨My date was very sweet and he really enjoyed himself!¨  
¨Nice Stolas!!! Glad things went well! Cherri what happened with you!?¨I was so happy and just hoped we all had a good night.  
¨The girl said she liked me back! She´s wonderful and sweet… I think she´s amazing Angel.¨We all talked happily and just cheered one another on. I was glad and felt alive. Guys like Rich weren´t it for me. There was hope. There was a chance at a better life. I felt joyful tears fall down my cheeks.  
¨Guys I think I have a real chance here… and thank you both for having my back no matter what.¨ We all decided it was time to turn in for the day, so I cleaned off my makeup and got into my pajamas and snuggled into my blankets. I pulled on Al´s blazer and fell asleep in the lovely moonlight.

*timeskip*  
I woke up to a knock at my door. I yawned and got up, taking off the blazer and opening the door up.  
¨Hello Angel dear.¨ I blushed to see Alastor in his normal wear and looking very happy today, I was still a mess so I closed the door a bit.  
¨Al! Hey sweetie, uh can I get ready quick?¨He nodded and I closed the door running around getting ready. I threw on a pink long sleeve dress. It fit tightly to my frame and I got on my makeup quickly then got on my boots. I shuffled to the door and waved to Al. We linked arms and went downstairs in the elevator. We were talking about nothing important and just having a good laugh together. I was still a bit shy and he could get me flustered with just a sideways glance.   
¨Angel are you alright?¨ I nodded and hugged his arm sweetly. He seemed to calm down as we got to the lobby and walked out to see all our friends. Charlie still seemed shocked.  
¨H-Hey guys. You guys seem really happy today.¨ I felt uncomfortable as people stared and Al seemed to notice.  
¨Well Angel and I wanted to head out for breakfast. Right Angel?" He smiled to me sweetly and I nodded. We left the hotel and walked to a local flower shop. Inside were two fluffy demons, one purple and one blue. They were both getting a breakfast ready when they both turned to Al and I, then gasped. He squealed.  
"Aww! You're the Angel who loves our Asters huh?" I blushed and nodded.  
"I'm Miachel and that's my fiance, Addy! We are so glad to know that our Alastor found someone so sweet!" He shook my hand and I blushed.  
"Uh are you guys Al's parents?" Al and them laughed and I blushed.  
"No no no, not biologically at all. They're much younger than me." Alastor said with a laugh and smile. I blushed red.  
"Oh come on Alastor you told us we're the most important family ya got!" Miachel giggled. Al blushed.  
"Alright they're like parents to ne, they"ve been the only support I've had since they died and joined me down here." Miachel and Addy blushed and hugged Al. They were very short and hugged his waist.  
"We love you too Alastor!!!" He sighed and hugged his "parents" back. "C'mon boys I made pancakes!" Al pulled out my chair and I sat. I was served pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. I was surprised at how much was served. Alastor ate along with Miachel and Addy, speaking and chatting like a family. I smiled and talked with them.  
"It was the biggest frog Molly ever saw and she freaked the hell out! I have never laughed so hard! Her face was hilarious!" I was telling a story from my childhood, and Alastor laughed.  
"Angel dear that is absoloutely hilarious!!!" Miachel snorted after Al's laugh and nearly ran out of breathe. "Angel, how big was that frog to scare your poor sister?!" He chuckled and Addy laughed really hard. I smiled, feeling like I was apart of a real family. We ate and laughed the morning away. We told stories and I learned that Al loved these two dearly.  
¨We met when the flower shop was being robbed… Addy and I were held at gunpoint and were terrified to lose everything we had worked for. They were trying to take Addy as a hostage and were going to leave me behind when a static seemed to fill the air. Even though I was in pain I grabbed Addy and we hid behind the counter. We heard screams and bodies drop, and we clung to one another in fear. Then Alastor´s face popped around the corner. He helped us fix our shop and even helped us get back on our feet.¨ Miachel smiled to Al and looked to me. ¨If it weren´t for him I don´t think we woulda made it out alive.¨ Addy and Miachel smile and hugged. I looked to Al and he blushed after that story. I smiled and held his hand. I didn´t think Al was a softie, but I felt like I learned a lot about him. We eventually left and walked to the hotel.  
¨You´re really sweet Al. You didn´t need to help them like that.¨ He smiled to me.  
¨It was nothing really.¨ He said sweetly. I smiled as we walked back, but there was a guy staring at me. He was tailing us making me extremely uncomfortable.  
¨Uh… Al, there is someone looking at me… ¨ I said to Al quietly. He looked behind us and his eyes turned to radio dials. The man felt to the ground in pain and screamed. I looked to Al and smiled. Once at the hotel, I noticed the time and panicked.  
¨Al I gotta go work! Sorry sweetie!¨ I kissed his cheek. As I went to leave he grabbed my hand and smiled.  
¨I´ll meet you at lunch?¨ I chuckled and nodded as a blush spread across my cheeks. I kissed his cheek again and ran off to work on making reports for the hotel. 

*Timeskip - Lunch - 12:00*  
*Angel*  
I ran to Alastor´s room and knocked. I was dressed comfortably in a pink sweater and black leggings with my normal black boots. He opened the door and I smiled handing him my file.  
¨Sorry I just had to finish the reports! Typing them up has been difficult with that ol´ tyewriter.¨ Al took the file and set it on his desk. We linked arms.  
¨It´s alright Angel. I´ll see if I can find a nice work computer for you.¨ I blushed at the offer.  
¨Al no you don´t have to do that sweetie! I´ll use my next paycheck for it.¨ He chuckled and nodded as we were about to leave the hotel for our lunch date, Charlie stopped us.  
¨Woah! Al we have a meeting soon! Angel, Nifty needs help cleaning. Vaggie will be with us Alastor.¨ Charlie dragged Al away from me and I was dragged off by Nifty. I was dissappointed. Al looked to me and gave me a sad smile. I got a text and checked my phone.

Al: Meet me in the lobby after our shifts end.

I smiled and texted back.

Me: I´ll see you then.

*Timeskip*

I yawned after a long shift. I was so tired and weak. Nifty and I cleaned the entire hotel and it was exhausting. I ran to my room and got dressed in a black off the shoulder dress that went to my knees with a ruffle skirt. I did my makeup really fast and bolted down to the lobby to hear Charlie and Al talking.  
¨Al don´t you think Angel will want more from you eventually.¨ I was shocked and hid by the stairs. Al looked confused.  
¨What do you mean?...¨ She sighed at his clear confusion.  
¨Al he´ll want more… intamacy. You´re asexual You can´t really provide him what he wants….¨ Al seemed so confused and looked worried.  
¨Do you think he´ll leave me?... ¨I immediately got up and walked to him.  
¨Al I´ll never expect anything from you.¨ I held his hand in a feeling of panic that if I didn´t hold him I would lose him. ¨I expect nothing from you, but for you to love me. I may have my other needs, but I can handle myself. I promise I will never expect anything else from you. So… you don´t need to worry, ok?¨ Al looked to me and smiled, small tears coming from his eyes as he hugged me.  
¨Thank you Angel.¨ I smiled as I hugged him too. Charlie seemed shocked and I glared at her for making Al worry like that. I never wanted anything more than for him to love me. He was everything I ever needed in this world. I loved him no matter what. Charlie seemed to feel guilty.  
¨Lets get going Al.¨ We linked arms and headed out. I was happy to just be with him. Some onlookers stared at me, but static soon filled their ears and made them look away. As others heard static, I heard jazz in the air coming frm Al's microphone staff. It was lovely We got to a restaurant, it was, pretty damn expensive place. It was called Demon Delights and was real popular in hell. Al was sweetheart and pulled out my chair and I sat as he pushed me in.  
We were looking over the menu when a bubbly waitress came over. She saw Al and I, then giggled.  
"How can I help you?" She said sweetly.  
"I'll take some venison. That is all." Al said simply. The girl went to incline het opinion, but Al glared at her and shut her up. She looked to me, and I smiled sweetly.  
"I'll take some fettucinine alfredo." The girl seemed to light up a bit.  
"That's one of my favorite dishes!"She giggled. I laughed with her. She looked to me in a wierd way;  
"Would aya like anything to drink sweetie? It can be on the house for a fellow pasta lover." My smile faltered and I looked to Al and felt uncomfortable. He seemed more than glad to glare at the girl.  
"Just some waters dear." He smiled maliciously.   
"I asked him!" Al filled her ears with static andshe whimpered.  
"I did not ask for commentary.!" Al said and he soon stopped, letting the girl leave. I felt uncomofortable and a little off after she left. Al seemed to want me to feel better. So, I tried to smile a bit.  
¨Sorry I didn´t think she´d do that.¨ Al smiled to me sweetly and held my hand.  
¨It´s not your fault dear. You did nothing wrong.¨ Soon our food came and I began eating.  
¨Hey Al, are you excited about how many residents the hotel has? I am really digging it, just wish I was on a different floor because my neighbors are loud.¨ I chuckled. Al laughed a bit and nodded.  
¨Of course! Charlie is excited and we are thriving. If you need a new room Angel, you are welcome to come to Charlie´s and I´s floor. Her, Husk, Nifty, and I live there since we work for the hotel. Now that you have a job in the hotel, you could move up there.” I blushed a lot.  
¨I´d love to! I been so tired latley and I can´t even sleep anymore.¨ I really hadn´t been sleeping lately. I was tired as hell, but I kept a smile on my face to keep Al off my ass. I didn´t want anything to upset him. I wanted to stay like this, in our own little world, but my eyes felt heavy. Al looked to me concerned.  
¨Angel, would you like to go home?¨ He held my hand making me focus a bit.  
¨Just a bit tired Alastor. It´s fine honey. I promise.¨ We continued eating until wen we went to leave, everything seemed to spiral, fall forward, causing the world to go black.

*timeskip*  
I woke up in a room, but on my bed. I looked around to see all my things, but this was a different room. I got up and went to walk, but fell. ¨Ouch! Motherfucker!¨ I hit my arm a bit hard. Al came running in and helped me up and laid me in bed.  
¨Darling you can´t get up! You have not been sleeping at all!" I laid down in my comfy pillows, but was uncomfortable in my dress. I got up nad began gettng undressed when Al yelped and ran and hid in my bathroom. I was confused as to why he di.d. I got on pajamas and knocked on my bathroom.  
¨Al I´m done changing!¨ He came out and smiled to me. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
¨Al, I´ve had a lovely morning date and evening date with you. So… wanna make this official?¨ I asked him nervously. Alastor smiled and kissed me deeply. I felt everything Alastor felt for me. All the love and passion. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lower two resting on his chest. I felt like a princess falling in love with a smiley cannibal prince. He was my prince afterall.  
"Angel… I love you. Will you be my partner?" I smiled and blushed bright red all the way to my chest fluff.  
"Of course Al!" We snuggled for a while until I asked the question that had been bothering me.  
"Sooo…. Is this my room ooorrr?" Al chuckled.  
"This is your new room. I got you up to this floor so you could get some rest. Charlie agreed you deserved some rest." I smiled and nodded. Then kissed his cheek.   
"Thank you hun." I laid my head in his chest and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: This is a bit short but I had to REALLY think avout how Angel and Alastoe could connect without sex. Hope ya'll enjoy)

*Alastor*

I woke up to Angel snuggling up to me. I hugged him close letting him continue to sleep. The other night I when taking him to his old room, I realised how loud his neighbors actually were. Poor thing never slept at all. His room was one of the ones that were sound proof. Charlie prefered it since Vaggie and Husk have insomnia. Angel looked like he wasn´t waking up early at all. I put a pillow in my place and left the room. I had a lot of work ahead of me, but I knew that Angel would supplement anything I missed. He did my reports so thoroughly and it helped me focus.

*Angel - Timeskip After He Woke Up*

All day I was running around the hotel. Charlie, Vaggie, and Husk all slept in so it left Nifty, Alastor, and I spiraling. I kept getting people intervirewed and wrote my reports. Then Alastor would bring me in the list of new guests and I had to add them into Charlie´s clientel book. Then I had to help Nifty make dinner! Then Alastor and I were running to get supplies Charlie forgot to get on the last run to the store or whatever! I was in the lobby checking people in with one set of arms and writing reports with another set of arms, since I let Alastor sleep a bit. I felt like I was gonna have an anxiety attack because my top set of arms couldn´t keep up with the people coming in. I then sprung out my third set to write all the names into our directory. Eventually guests dwindled, but I had to lug my type writer into the elevator and start writing my reports for long term guests. Evetually though my room door opened. I assume it was Al, so I just continued working.

¨Hey babe. Sorry I got a lot of work to do!¨ I kept working until I felt Al slip his hand up my shirt. I froze a bit, enjoying the sensation, but this wasn´t like my Alastor. I moved the hand away and saw… this wasn´t Al´s hand. I turned to see one of our guest s and I screamed. They tried to silence me, but I kept fighting as they tried to pin me. I kept screaming for Al, but these walls were soundproof. I was scared. I wanted Al here. I wanted him to hold me. The tears spilled down my cheeks as my body kept fighting this man away. The feelings of fear kept coming in, until the door opened and I locked eyes with him as I kept trying to fight.

*Alastor*

I had bought Angel some Asters on my break since he was a doll and let me nap earlier. I walked to his room and heard strange noises. I opened the door with my keycard to Angel´s whimpers and cries for me. I saw a demon trying to have their way with him as he fought them hard. I dropped the flowers and ran in, snapping his neck from behind. Angel nearly screamed and just covered his eyes in fear. I held him close to me, giving him his inhaler so he could calm down and breathe. Poor thing shook like a leaf in my arms. I picked him up and walked to my room, laying him in my bed. Angel had some bruises and cuts from the man. I undressed his top half and I noticed other scars on his back. I didn´t ask because now was definitely not the time. I bandaged the areas that needed it, but I realised how absoloutely tense and anxious Angel really was. He laid in bed on his stomach, clearly tired from a long day. I got next to him and began rubbing his shoulders. At first Angel went to look at me, but he just laid down and closed his eyes sighing in relief. "Thanks Alastor." I smiled and kept rubbing his back until I felt he wasn't tense. I continued to rub his back because he's done so much for me. He didn't have to handle my work, but thanks to him my headache from earlier went away. 

"Hey Al… can you play our song?" I smiled knowing what he wanted. I snapped my fingers and La Vie En Rose played on my microphone staff. This was very intimate to me, since well, I've never really enjoyed touch. Angel was the only exception. Angel seemed to be half asleep, but he seemed to be fighting the sleep. I than sat on his hips to get better leverage as I massaged. Angel seemed to melt and I smiled seeing him content for once. I hummed La Vie En Rose to him and it seemed to take all his worries away. I felt really connected to my darling. We were happy like this. Our shifts were over so that meant quality time with the one I loved so dearly. I worked my hands down to his lower back. Angel groaned contently as the tension tjere went away slowly.

"It's alright Angel. This should help with any pain." He hummed in content as I rubbed the tenser areas. Though, the door opened. I looked over to see Charlie.

"Hey Angel- OH! Heyyyy guys." She blushed bright red. Angel was to tired and lost in content to listen.

"Charlie dear if you don't mind, we're busy." She blushed more and nodded as she left. She closed the door and I continued massaging him. Angel's phone got a text. One of my shadows picked it up and I saw a load of texts from Vaggie about Angel doing more work in a later shift. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Angel hey! I know ya worked a lot, but could you take my shift so Charlie and I can go on a date?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Vaggie this is Alastor. Yeah Angel is busy right now. Bye." I hung up and watched as Angel slept. He looked so precious. I got up and laid him on his back instead an he woke up a bit.

"Thanks for that Al." He smiled to me sweetly. I got in bed with him and laid on his fluffy chest. Angel smiled and giggled.

"Hey if you lay in my fluff, can I touch your adorable eard?" I blushed and just nodded. He gently touched them and I purred contently. I hadn't felt such intimacy or love with someone in my life. I loved when Angel touched me. He smiled as I purred into his chest. We didn't need to talk or anything to feel connected. Angel's arms rested around my waist. We snuggled as hd pet my ears.

I was happy that Angel just wanted my love and nothing else. He didn't care that I was asexual, he loved me regardless. This moment was a step toward the next step for me. To really be in a happy relationship I never thought would blossom.


	16. Chapter 16

*Alastor*

My phones alarm went off and I looked to the name of it and saw it was a meeting I had farther away. I got up and immediately got ready. I took care of myself and got on a black suit, but then I looked to Angel in my bed. I didn´t want to leave him here all alone with no explanation. I shook him awake a bit.

¨Morning Al.¨ He kissed me sweetly, and that sweet moment made me want to stay and hug him for the rest of my life. Alas, I had other matters that needed to be attended to. I sadly broke the kiss.

¨Angel, I know yestrday you had a lot on your shoulders, but I need your help since I will be in a very important meeting on the other side of the Pentagram. It could benefit the hotel and I really need you to have my back. Can you help me?... ¨ Angel looked suprised and nodded. I smiled and kissed him again with all the love and appreciation I had for him.

¨Al, just be careful out there sweetie. I love you so much.¨ I smiled and kissed him again with all the love I had for my darling.

¨Angel if you need me just call me and I´ll be right by your side.¨ I smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

¨I will Al. I love you babe.¨ I smiled to Angel

*Angel*

¨I love you most darling.¨ Then he teleported away. I missed him the minuite his everlasting smile went away. I got up and walked to my own bedroom. I got on my black pencil skirt, a black blazer, and white dress shirt. I went downstairs to see Charlie with lots of work in her arms.

¨Angel! Have you seen Al!? I got a lot of paperwork for him.¨

¨Uh no Charlie, he has a meeting today on the otherside of the Pentagram. I´ll handle his work for him until he gets back.” Charlie smiled up to me and handed me the large stack of papers. I sat at the lobby desk and used my bottom arms to get to work. With my top set I checked in guests and signed people into the directory. It was hard to focus on both tasks so early in the morning. I wa sreally jut trying to pull through for Al. I didn´t need him dissappointed in me. When he got back I wanted to go on a date, but work had to be done first and was a major priority. I kept working swiflty, checking over my work, when Al texted me.

Strawberry: Hello Darling! I miss you dearly already. I hope you aren´t to overworked. I love you so much. Thank you for taking on my workload. 

Me: I miss you a lot Al! The work ain´t to much babe. It´s no problem for me.

Vaggie then glared at me from across the room. Normally we don´t text during work hours, but I missed Al a lot. I kept working and put my phone away. Then during the afternoon Vaggie and Charlie gave me all their reports to type up! I only had 1 type writer so I had to beg Husk to let me use his laptop. Between my 3 sets of arms I had 3 work loads going! I had Charlie´s reports being down with my top set on Husks laptop, Vaggie´s reports on my 2nd set on the work computer in the lobby, and Alastor´s work on the type writer on my 3rd set of arms. I was multitasking like crazy. My arms went from typing to writing by hand to checking people in! It was insane! Was this Al´s normal work day!? I felt overwhelmed since I didn´t have the time to start up my interviews! Charlie could fire me because of it! I began crying as I worked, but I kept typing as fast as I could type. I tried so hard so hard, but the work load was never done! It felt like I was drowning as I kept typing. The worst part is that the front desk is a tall desk because Al works standing up and I can´t stand it in these heels of mine! I had to go to the bathroom, but that wouldn´t get work done! I kept going, trying to get it all done as fast as I could! I didn´t want Al dissappointed in me!? I was realizing I needed to wait on these things so I could get my interviews started. I lugged my shit upstairs and began running around the Hotel interviewing clients and was very impatient when they wouldn´t answer a question quickly. I ran as fast as I could to my room and got to work writing Vaggie, Charlie, and Al´s reports. My phone went off and I threw the annoying ass thing across the room. Fat Nuggets began bothering me as I worked.

¨Nugs! I am busy! Can´t you see that?!!¨ He squealed and ran to his corner. I didn´t care at the moment because my work needed to be done. Then someone knocked on the door. I growled and got up, flingng it open.

¨This better be good because I have some shit to do!” I looked down to a shocked Nifty.

¨Uh… Charlie and Vaggie said I should give you my reports for the cleanliness of the hotel.¨ My eye twitched, but I sighed and took the reports.

¨Also Angel-¨ I nearly screamed and slammed the door. I felt so lost and out of control as I typed. I began crying again as I worked. I was so tired, my fingers hurt, and I was emotionally drained. Then I realised I was on the final round of Vaggie, Charlie, and Alastor´s reports. I cheered inside but dreaded the work ahead of me. Once the reports were done I organized them and ran downstairs to Charlie.

¨Hey Angel-¨

¨Take the damn reports I got more work to do!¨ I ran back upstairs and got immediately back to work. I kept typing and organizing till about 12 am. I ran down to Charlie´s office, tired as hell, and weak as hell. I took a shower and got dressed for bed when there was a knock at my door. I groaned loudly and yanked the door open.

¨WHat!? WHat do you fuckers need me to type now?!¨ Vaggie stood in shock holding the complaints and suggestion box. I groaned loudly again, took the box, left my door open and began typing.

*Vaggie*

Angel looked like a mess. His mascara was running as he worked and printed out the reports.

¨Here take em! I need to sleep! PLEASE tell me you guys dont want me to do anything else!¨ I was shocked. I had never seen Angel so tense before. 

¨No, no, no get some rest Angel. I´ll be downstairs if you need anything.¨ He nodded and laid in bed. I turned off his light, went downstairs, and called Alastor.

*Alastor*

My meeting finally finished and I couldn´t wait to see my darling. Angel took on quite a bit of my work. I was hoping he would be alright as long as no one overworked him like they did me. As I was leaving, I received a call from Vaggie.

¨Alastor I think Angel is mentally fried! He´s so tired and yelled at me when I asked him to do some work!¨ I was shocked. Angel barely ever lost his temper. I hung up and teleported to the hotel. Vaggie was waiting for me.

¨How much work did you give him!?¨”She looked shocked at my rising tone.

¨Well Charlie and I wanted to go on a date so we gave him our reports, Nifty gave them to him, uh… I gave him the ones in the box… plus he had yours… ¨ I growled.

¨Don´t you EVER give him that much work! He doesn´t have the time to do that much!¨ I ran upstairs to Angel´s room. I walked in and saw him starring at the ceiling. I walked over. He smiled to me a bit. Poor thing looked like a mess. I picked him up and tucked him in. He seemed so emotionally out of it. I got in bed with him and held him close to me. I felt horrible for being gone so long. I know the otheres normally dump their work on me and it was always annoying! Yet… I didn´t think they´d do it to poor Angel. He fell asleep on my chest and I just snuggled close to him.

*Timeskip - Next Morning*

I woke up to Angel still asleep. I kissed his forehead sweetly.

¨Angel dear, you need to get up sweetie.¨ He woke up a bit and looked at me. He smiled when he saw me and hugged me. 

¨Hey Al… sorry I slept so much last night. The day was crazy.¨ His voice was raspy and sounded tired. 

"It's alright Angel… I should have known they'd give you such a large workload. Angel sat up and looked tense all over again. I sighed. I was wishing here was something I could do to make him feel better. Angel got on his blue sweater that had clouds with black leggings and his normal boots. I smiled and got dressed myself. I was still trying to thjnk of what could calm him down. Angel looked distressed.

"Al… I don't feel good…" I walked to him and laid him in bed. He looked so tired. I ran downstairs and cooked for him.

*small timeskip*

I came back up with a plate of eggs and bacon. He was sitting reading those books he loved so much. He looked to me and set it out. I set the plate down and he ate. He was eating slower than normal and seemed to still be out of it. Once he finished I got in bed with him and laid right in his fluffy chest. He smiled and I blushed a bit.

"Hey Al I always wondered, can I pet your ears?" I blushed and saw that the thought seemed to soften him a bit. I blushed and nodded. He pet my ears gently and I felt so at peace. I closed my eyes and purred into his fluff. Angel was the only person I'd be vulnerable like this with. I trusted him wholeheartedly. I heard his adorable giggles and my tail was wagging. I knew it. It was because he was happy. I looked up to him as I purred and he giggled.

"Al they're so cute!" He sounded like himself, but then he suddenly stopped and groaned.

"Ow my neck…" I sat up on his lap. He laid his head on my shoulder and whimpered from the pain. I rubbed his neck, seeming that the area was extremely tense.

"Angel sweetie lay down." I got off his lap and he laid on his stomach. I blushed a bit.

"Angel your shirt needs to go off… " Angel giggled and took it off.

"Well it's only fair if you join me Al~" I blushed and took my dress shirt off. Angel smiled a bit and laid back down. I began rubbing the area at his neck and he grunted in delight as the area seemed to become less and less tense. I smiled at his content face and my tail couldn't stop wagging as I continued the massaging.

*Angel*

I felt so content as Al massaged my back. I worked hard as hell yesterday and it was so sweet of him to take care of me. Everything was great till I heard a snap and:

"FUCK!"

Come from behind me.

"Babe what-" Al was off me so I turned and saw him holding his tail.

"Angel I broke it!" I began laughing so hard.

"ANGEL THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I got our shirts on and called in a doctor. Al was pretty pissed.


	17. Chapter 17

*Alastor*

I was in a hell of a lot of pain. Angel felt bad for me and he kept me in bed most the day. I could walk, but sitting is a whole new pain in the literal ass! I always have to lay down, I can´t sit. I have to sleep alone since Angel moves quite a bit in his sleep. I was in my room and I felt lonely as I laid on my side. It was late at night now and I wanted to sleep with Angel. I slept my best with him. Right now I just laid there staring at my wall. I got out of bed in a bit of pain and walked down the hall to Angel´s room. I walked in to find him reading. He looked up to me. He was dressed in a lowcut lacey white, almost see through nightgown. I blushed bright red.

¨Hey Al sweetie, what do you need toots?¨ I blushed more. Everytime I see him it´s like the first night I saw him all over again.

¨Um I… I can´t sleep.¨ He looked to me and chuckled.

¨Al, we can´t sleep together. You heard what the doc said, it´s for the best.¨ Angel still seemed about as disheartened as I was. I felt unhappy about this situation, so I got in bed with him anyway and laid on his chest. Angel went to shove me off, but he pulled me closer instead and smiled.

¨I´m glad you´re stubborn.¨I chuckled and fell asleep on his chest peacefully.

I want to be with him… forever and always. Hopefully tomorrow he feels the same way.

*timeskip*

*Charlie*

Angel and Alastor… were absoloutely the most beautiful couple in Hell. They got engaged and help me a lot with the Hotel. I watch everyday as they bond more and more. They were our first clients to really turn their lives around. Angel went from being an addict with an eating disorder, to our manager. Alastor went from being . . . a big jerk, to being a peaceful person who helps everyone. They protect one another from harm. They love one another with all their heart, if you asked either of them to pick anything in Hell over one another, they´d pick each other, everytime. They were a unique pair that no one could really out beat in Hell.

*timeskip - Miachel*

Today was the day… Alastor was in a white suit that I designed just for him. He had a veil and was clearly nervous, but I was proud. I had seen Alastor grow with Angel. Everytime he came to get those Asters, there was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke of Angel. He was so happy and overjoyed that today had finally come. I watched as he fixed his hair and looked in the mirror over and over. 

I felt like a proud parent. When Al came to us, he needed a family, and here he is, getting married in front of my eyes. He looked out the window and saw a man. I recognized the man as Angel´s old boss. Alastor´s antlers went to grow.

¨No, stay and wait. You´ll ruin your tux. I´ll handle him.¨ I went outside, feeling my limbs grow and my mouth unhinge. I ran at the man and ripped his guts out. It was for every pain he had made Alastor go through. I remember when Angel would be taken by this man, and Alastor would call me crying, practically losing his mind when Angel wasn´t by his side. I calmed down and went back in. I cleaned up and looked to see Alastor look calmer. I smiled. He was going to be happy with Angel.

¨Miachel… do you think Angel is really ready?... That he wo-¨ 

¨Shush Alastor. He loves you. You´re over thinking again.¨ I held his hands as he sat in front of me. ¨He is waiting for you. Lets go.¨ The music went off and Alastor got up holding a bouquet of red asters. The doors opened and I linked arms with him as we walked. I saw Angel dressed in a pink suit, and a smile plastered on his face. Alastor looked like he wanted to run to Angel, but we kept in pace with the music. Once there, I felt the tears well in my eyes. He had no one but Addy and I before, and now he´s here. Falling in love. The vows were said and I heard the ¨I do¨. They kissed sweetly and tenderly as Angel dipped Alastor for a change. They were a happily ever after fairytale that I was thankful to see. They left that night, hand in hand, with their eyes locked on one another. They soon turned to one another and began a small dance as a very special song came on. I heard them both sing to one another gingerly.

¨Hold me close and hold me fast

The magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose¨

They spun and twirled magically. Lost in one another as they held one another´s gaze.

¨When you kiss me, Heaven sighs

And though I close my eyes

I see la vie en rose¨

Alastor picked up Angel and twired as they giggled. Both passionately dancing around the dance floor as they sang louder.

¨When you press me to your heart

And in a world apart

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak

Angels sing from above

Every day words

Seems to turn into love song¨

They kept spinning and laughing and giggling as the music played.

¨Give your heart and soul to me

And life will always be

La vie en rose¨

They sang out the last verses and just ran out the building Satan knows where, but they´d be dancing like that for the rest of their dead lives. Living Happily Ever After.

The End


End file.
